Kiss The Rain Part Three
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Part Three of this Five Part link story sees Gabby and Boyd go through problems and finish in a major blow for Boyd and the whole team.


**Disclaimer:** Waking the Dead is copyright BBC. This story or fan fiction is copyright to the authors. The Cobblers are also copyrighted to Northampton Town Football Club, players and staff all belong to NTFC while Luton Town FC and its playing staff, management and board all belong to the Hatters aka LTFC. Where applicable names have been changed to protect the identity of all concerned. All rights reserved. All regular characters belong to the BBC also, whereas others are fictional and belong to me. This is just for entertainment purposes only, i.e. it is just a fun way to enjoy the show. Music is in bold italics, is called Kiss The Rain, and is sung by Billie Myers. Please note there is a character death! (However, it is ok because it is one of mine!) Manchester United, although only briefly mentioned is also copyrighted to MUFC.

**Kiss The Rain.** **(Part Three.)**

Another three nil defeat and Barry had taken just about as much as he could take and they weren't even half way through the season yet! Pulling up the collar of his coat and sinking deeper into the hard seats he tried not to notice the bitterly cold weather that was surrounding him and wishing he could be anywhere but here. Barry slowly got up and did his best to try and smile, trying to be gracious in defeat towards his hosts while he wished he could just run away or kill the person that had gotten him and the club into the position they now found themselves in. Barry had been a "Cobblers" fan since birth and although he was used to the crazy highs and lows a club like Northampton Town could bring, even after he had become a director and later acting chairman at the club he knew it would be far from easy but he didn't realise just how hard it would be. In the past six years he had watched the club go from the highs of getting promoted to the Premiership and just missing out on winning the league cup to the lows of six chairmen and finding the club routed fast at the bottom of Division Two, hardly any points and almost halfway through the season! It did not look good for the club or indeed himself.

Too many problems at the club on and off the field had given Barry one major headache too many and as he walked away from the hell-hole of a ground he had just been to he thought about all the problems the team and club were having and prayed for an answer, an answer from the mounting debts, an answer from the player problems and bad results and an answer from the amount of bad press he and the club had been getting lately. Thinking to himself that now would be a good time for a miracle he was stopped dead in his tracks by a local reporter wanting a word or two about where The Cobblers could go from here, while trying to smile politely Barry thought of two words that he would **_like_** to give right now. But being the "acting chairman" he knew he simply couldn't do that and was still trying to sound convinced that all would be ok for himself and the club five minutes later while praying to God for something, anything to get him out of there he silently thanked God for the person on the other end of his phone. Rushing to his car as he answered it he wished he had not when he got the news he had long been dreading, as from that moment he was no longer the acting chairman; he was the chairman!

"Grace what is it, what's happened?" Was all that Gabby managed as she sat down with Boyd by her side and holding her hand.

"We just been called to say an old friend of yours from Northampton has passed away, Sue thought it best she call and tell you rather than hearing it from somewhere else. His name was William and that may well ring a bell with you?" Of course Gabby didn't knew to think about it she knew instantly who he was, although it had been a good few years since she had seen him William would always mean something to her. The colour had slightly drained from her face which made Boyd question if she was ok, nodding she left and walked back outside and headed towards the car park. As always, Boyd was not far behind and as Gabby came to a stop, Boyd was right there by her side.

"Want to talk about it baby?" Boyd asked realising he sounded a little too like Grace for his own liking, he tried stifling the smile upon his face and waited for Gabby to talk.

"William is, was one of my closest friends. We belonged to the same division and sometimes went to the football together, we could and did get so much from each other." Pausing to hold back the tears Gabby decided to tell Boyd the truth.

"After my experiences with Terrance I never thought I would be able to trust another man, but with time when I joined the adult divisions I found I could trust William." Pausing for a moment Boyd sat down on the wall next to Gabby and as he held her hand she continued.

"We were best friends, I felt like I could go to him with anything and everything. For a little while we were an item but we broke up, it was a clean break for both of us and we had stayed friends. I just wish I could have said goodbye to him, is that crazy?" Smiling at Gabby Boyd shook his head and took her in his arms,

"Of course it isn't baby, of course it isn't. I would be happy to take you to the funeral if you like?" Knowing that he would offer made Gabby feel loved and wanted, smiling at him they held each other for a while until Stella came out to find them,

"Felix said that we have another case and can we meet her in the lab." Following Stella Gabby noticed that Boyd had not taken his arm from around her waist or his hand from hers. She loved it and felt safe and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Right Felix what have we got?" Boyd asked as he and Gabby walked into the lab, looking up to make sure Gabby was ok and getting an approving look in return Felix told them about their latest case.

"Well, he was found under the floor boards in an old disused house from your neck of the woods Gabby, Northampton. The house was being turned into new flats but here's one of the clinchers, he owned the company carrying out and selling the flats." Interest and intrigue was obvious on all the teams faces but Boyd wasn't sure,

"Ok, is it a cold case and if so why have we got it? Why can't the good ol' boys in blue from Northamptonshire take it?" Gabby turned to him and seemingly answered for Felix.

"Because I either knew him or know about it is why we have got it."

"Slightly sarcastic." Grace noted and made a slight dig at her friend, sticking her tongue out playfully at Grace Gabby continued.

"If he was renovation a house or houses to also sell on later there's only one man it could be, Todd. He was the only man that did that sort of thing and yes I did know him!" Sticking her tongue playfully out at Grace again.

Laughing along with everyone else in the team Felix continued,

"Well, Todd or whatever his name was has been shot through the side of the head with some type of hand gun. I'll know more when I have run the tests but it looks to be some type of execution with the way he was tied and gagged but strangely enough treated with respect, he also had this pinned to his chest." Before Felix had shown her the item Gabby knew what it was, Felix continued.

"It looks to be some type of logo or badge but I'm not sure what yet."

"It's a Cobblers badge." Looking up at Gabby she could tell they were waiting for an explanation so she started to explain.

"It is a pin badge for my local football team, The Cobblers. That's how Northampton Town are better known, due to the town's history of boot and shoe making trade. Can I see the body? Maybe I can help identify him?" Walking over to where the body was being kept Felix took the body out and showed it to Gabby. Although it was in a pretty bad way something could still be seen and identified.

Studying the body for a few moments Gabby took the pin badge and studied it for a few more minutes, squinting hard at the body she thought she saw something and after donning a pair of gloves she studied the small of his neck. A few moments later with a shock that hadn't been seen for a few days on Gabby's face she stood back and her jaw dropped, taking the gloves off she spoke,

"Oh my God that is Todd, Todd Stone. He used to be the Cobblers chairman. I wonder if Dale and Trevor know. Oh God Barry!" Leaning back upon on of the examination tables Boyd was as ever at Gabby's side holding her in his arms.

"Is everything ok Gabby?" Boyd asked and he saw the vacant look in her eyes, moments later pulling herself from the thoughts of Todd and the club she smiled at Boyd and gently brushed her hand over his cheek she nodded.

"I'm ok Peter, I was just thinking about the family and friends I left in Northampton." They kept hold of each other in silence for a while before he spoke,

"If you every feel nostalgic we can go home for a weekend break type thing. I don't want you to feel lonely and if you miss them they are always welcome to stay with us. I love you Gabby."

Gabby and Boyd stayed holding each other for ages before Grace cleared her throat and made the turn their attention back to the body lying on the examination table in front of them. As Felix went back to checking the body and starting her tests the rest of the team went back to the main office, Boyd and Grace went off to their offices while Stella and Spencer went to their desks and started working on this new case. Gabby walked over to Sean who instantly realised they needed to talk so they walked off to the interview rooms.

"I'm guessing Peter doesn't know about that part of your past?" Sean asked as they sat opposite each other, he could tell she hadn't by the way she silently played with the empty cup in her hands.

"No. I have told Peter almost pretty much everything about my life but I just haven't been able to tell him about that part of my life yet." Gabby answered as she unconsciously kept playing with the empty cup in her hands.

"Don't you think maybe you should? He loves you; he won't be like the rest." Sean wasn't about to let this go, he knew Boyd and Gabby loved each other but he also knew of the heartbreak she had known and just what she went through during those days back at the club.

Flashback to the day Gabby first went to a football match:-

As she stood at the top of the stairs to the football ground Gabby waited for her best friend Sean just like he had told her to do. She couldn't help but feel nervous, it may not have been her first duty but it was her first time at the football and she was always nervous the first time she went to a new place now was certainly no different. Moments later two tall dark handsome strangers walked up to Gabby and offered her their assistant.

"I think I'm ok thank you; I am waiting for my colleague Sean." She smiled at the two guys stood by her side, looking up to them both for the first time it was the taller of the two men she noticed first. Well in actual fact it was his eyes, he had the most beautiful big brown eyes she had ever seen and from that moment she was captivate by him and his eyes.

"Well, you looked a little lost so would you mind if we waited with you?" The shorter of the two men said, he had sparkling dark blue eyes but they just didn't seem as captivating as the taller guy. Nodding Gabby could hardly speak but couldn't take her eyes from the taller guy's eyes.

"Good, well I'm Barry and this is Todd. We both work for the club." The taller man said as he held out a hand that Gabby took.

The very moment she shook his hand she knew she would fall, the sparks and chemistry flew between them, which he was also sure to notice as he smiled the smile of an angel they both knew they were to become firm friends. As Todd held out his hand and Gabby took it she felt a different kind of feeling but was unsure as to what it could be, moments later Sean had turned up and after saying her goodbyes to Barry and Todd she walked with Sean down to the first aid room. All through the match all she could do was think about Barry and his eyes, she had never met a man with such captivating eyes before it was as if he could see right through to her soul and later towards the end of the match when she found that all she was thinking of was him she knew she was falling for him. Over the next few months Gabby went to the football club every match she could, part of her wanted to go because she enjoyed it and part of her went because she was dying to see Barry again. Gabby couldn't help it she just couldn't get him off her mind and although she saw him in passing it was never to speak to,

"Well, just approach him and talk to him if you like him." Sean said as they took the stretcher out to the corner.

All throughout that match all Gabby did was think about what to say to Barry, she knew enough about him to know there wasn't anything stopping her from talking to him but she also knew she wasn't the most confident of women. At the end of the match Gabby stayed behind and waited to speak to Barry, as he left he spotted her first and approached her.

"Hiya Gabby, I've been wondering how you are getting on?" There were those beautiful captivating eyes again but this time they were joined by the most amazing smile Gabby had ever seen, for a few moments she was hooked and had to closer her eyes to answer.

"I'm doing fine thank you Barry, I love coming to the matches I can't believe how exciting it can be." Wanting to ask him for a drink the words got stuck in her throat but luckily Barry could sense her apprehension and spoke for her.

"Gabby, would you like to come over the road and have a drink with me?" As she looked up into his eyes Gabby saw the same apprehension that was in her own eyes and realised there was certainly something between the two of them, nodding Barry led her away from the ground and over to the bar across the road from the club.

As they sat at the bar with a drink in their hands both fell silent for a few moments neither sure what to talk about but as Gabby looked into Barry's eyes she started to relax and started to talk freely. As the evening progressed and the pair felt more comfortable the drink turned into dinner and then back to the bar, neither wanted to go home and would end up sitting in his car talking all night. Over the next few years Gabby and Barry became close friends and would always go out together after the matches and although neither had got past being friends both were more than comfortable with their friendship. That was until the night of Gabby's 21st birthday, things had been going really well for Gabby and as she sat there with her friends having a drink and laugh why did she have any cause or reason to believe that things would go wrong. As Gabby sat between Barry and Todd the evening was going really well with both Barry and Todd fussing over her, and as the evening progressed and people left soon there was only Barry Todd and Gabby left in the bar.

"Shall we move on somewhere else?" Todd asked generally, nodding both Gabby and Barry got up and all left the bar.

Thirty minutes later Gabby found herself sat on a hotel bed next to a shy and silent Barry while watching a confident and very chatty Todd who was stood fixing the three of them drinks, as Barry looked over at Gabby she could tell that he felt the same way and wanted to be anywhere but where they were. Smiling slightly at each other Todd came back and after handing Barry and Gabby their drinks sat the other side of Gabby and the three of them spent the next few hours talking with two of them wishing that they could both be somewhere else. After about as much as he could take Barry got up made his excuses and left, as he reached the door he turned to look at Gabby and the look that passed between their eyes left him in no doubt that he was totally in love with her. Giving her a sad smile and saying goodbye he tuned on his heels and left wishing she was with him and knowing his heart was breaking getting in his car he sat silently wishing he could tell her how he felt, moments later he had started the car and drove off into them night not wanting to go home and not sure where to go Barry spent the night driving just around.

As Todd settled down next to Gabby on the bed they talked freely and she began to relax a little more with him, although Todd was a nice enough bloke Gabby's heart had been taken by Barry the first moment they had laid eyes on each other but that was no reason for Gabby to not enjoy Todd's company and have a good night in his company. That was until Todd made a pass at Gabby, she knew instantly that she wasn't interested but he didn't seem to want to believe it. Although he never touched Gabby she felt uncomfortable with him and got up to leave, grabbing her arm Todd spoke,

"I'm sorry Gabby; it's just that you are so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I am sorry I will behave myself if you stay and have one more drink with me?" Sighing Gabby put her coat back down and after agreeing to one more drink excused herself and went to the bathroom. As Todd stood over the drinks a devious smile passed over his lips, knowing this could destroy him if he was caught the temptation was just too much for him. He needed her, wanted her and just had to have her and as he took the liquid from his jacket pocket he checked to make sure Gabby was still in the bathroom.

Moments later Gabby came out of the bathroom and after sitting back down on the bed took the drink offered to her from Todd's hand, and as they settled down and drunk their drinks both could feel their selves getting more and more relaxed as time went on. As Todd felt more confident he made another pass at Gabby and this time Gabby responded with a pass of her own, smiling to himself Todd knew he had won and that his yearning desires would soon be fulfilled. As Todd made his move and kissed Gabby he knew where it would end up as he felt her kissing him back, moments later they were franticly undressing each other and he was pushing her onto the bed. Slowly Todd moved to a more dominant position in between Gabby's thighs and as they both started to make love he took the bold step of fulfilling his fantasy, pinning her down so she could move or object. As she lay sleeping off the nights events he smiled to himself as he took the picture he knew would satisfy him for a long time to come, and as he picked up his coat smiled one last time as he gazed over Gabby's naked body and with that he was out the door.

Waking up with the mother of all hangovers but not knowing why Gabby started to adjust to her surroundings, when she suddenly realised that she was naked and alone. Trying her hardest to remember what had happened that night she gave up when her head started to hurt, getting up she went and had a shower and got dressed before leaving to go home. For the next three days later and Gabby still had no idea what had happened that night in the hotel room, all she could remember was Barry leaving and Todd making a pass at her. As Gabby thought the worse she tried to remember what had happened between herself and Todd, all day she had thought about it and by the time it came to KO time she was still no clearer in her mind. After the match Gabby tried to talk to Todd and after he blanked her she tried to talk to Barry, and much to her horror found she got much the same response from him. Following him to his car Gabby spoke,

"I don't understand what I've done wrong Barry? I thought we were getting on and were friends? What's happened to change that?" Turning to look at her she looked into his eyes but couldn't read them, he couldn't let her know he was dying inside or that his heart was breaking.

"Leave me alone." Was all he could manage but deep inside it wasn't what he wanted; he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her until all his strength was gone. He also wanted to beat the hell out of Todd for taking advantage of the woman he was so clearly and utterly in love with, but he couldn't do that because for all he knew she may have wanted him enough to let him do that to her. Trying his hardest to be strong as Gabby huffed and walked away he stood watching her as she left and knew he would never be the same again. For the next six months Gabby would try talking to Barry but found the same answer time and time again,

"Leave me alone." Would be all he'd say and each time it would break both their hearts a little more. As the end of the season approached Gabby knew that she could no longer take this kind of pain, she still had no idea why Barry had turned funny with her or what happened that night. So once the last game of the season had finished she too packed up her first aid kit and never went back, just before she turned five years later Gabby was leaving Northampton for that years St. John Day held in London every year. But this time she never came home, choosing instead to stay in London with the man of her dreams, one Peter Boyd.

Back to the present day:-

"I know I should tell him, but it's just not that easy is it. Not when I really still don't know what happened that night. I mean I guess I have figured out that I spent the night with Todd but I just don't remember doing it or even wanting it to happen." Sean could tell Gabby was still hurting over what she must have felt was her being taken advantage of but he also knew she needed to tell Boyd before things got even harder for her. Looking up to greet Gabby's brown sparkling eyes he smiled at her and spoke,

"I know but you have to tell Peter Gabby, he loves you and will understand." Smiling back at Sean she nodded and got up,

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell him." Gabby said as they both left the interview room and walked back into the main office. Taking a deep breath Gabby knocked on Boyd's office door, walked in, and sat down on the sofa after being joined by Boyd she started to tell him about that part of her past.

"Peter I have something I need to tell you about my past and although I doubt if it has anything to do with this case I really want you to know, need you to know." As he took her hands in his he prepared himself for what he could tell maybe a difficult conversation for her, Gabby took a deep breath before telling him all about that night.

"Although I am almost certain I spent the night with Todd, I don't remember doing so or even wanting to. He wasn't who or what I wanted and I am sure I never showed him any interest." Gabby sat there for a long time in silence waiting hoping wishing and praying for Boyd to speak, it was almost too much for Gabby to take as all kinds of things went through her mind during the silence. Boyd must have sensed this as he smiled at her before taking her in his arms and speaking,

"It's ok baby, I understand that you have a past and I am glad that you have told me. I don't think it will have any bearing on the case but I will have to put it down on my report." Gabby nodded her understanding and cuddled into his chest, a comfortable silence descended upon the room and for a little while they both forgot about the new case ahead of them.

"Do you want me with you at your friend's funeral baby? You know that I would be more than happy to be there for you." Boyd said as he gently stroked Gabby's hair, nodding Gabby said yes and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Boyd asked the surprise evident in his voice.

"Just because I love you Peter Boyd." Smiling he kissed her back but this time on the lips, as the passion rose Grace walked in without knocking.

After he put the phone down Barry just sat staring dumbly into space, the one call he had been the most afraid of getting. Why now and why him was all he could think about, that and how the hell he was going to sort this mess he found himself in right now. Mounting debts and problems off the field, player problems and bad results on the field were all causing Barry countless headaches. And then of course there was his own personal demons he had yet to deal with, he was nearly forty and he had stupidly let the only woman he truly loved go and all because he was too stubborn to ask her what happened that night. As Barry made the long journey home he thought about that night, the night that tore his heart out and nearly destroyed him. He couldn't help feel down when he thought about it, he loved Gabby she was his life but she seemingly wanted more that night with Todd. The more he thought about it and what Todd had seemingly done the angrier he got, how could his best friend do that to her especially when he was so clearly in love with her.

He had always known that Todd had this thing for dominating and photographing women, but this was surely even one too far for him. But maybe she let him do that to her, was all that went through Barry's mind as he pulled up to get some coffee. All Barry could see was that night in the hotel room, maybe if he had stayed Gabby would be with him now and he wouldn't be so alone but of course if he was honest with himself he couldn't have stopped what happened. Sitting with his coffee in his hands Barry silently thanked God for who ever took Todd's life; ok he knew it was a bad thing to think but he just couldn't help himself he wanted Gabby back and missed her like crazy. As Barry sat thinking of all the times he had been happy he realised that most of those times had been when she was there, he just couldn't shake the feelings he had for her. Stupid really when you think about it especially since she must have settled down with some lucky guys by now, Barry stopped himself going down that road with another sip of his coffee. As he finished his coffee he got up and went back to his car, feeling too tired to carry on he booked himself into a hotel room and tried his best to get some sleep but knowing deep inside he wasn't about to get much sleep he lay there all night thinking of her; Gabby.

"Oh sorry guys." Grace said as she walked into Boyd's office and immediately turned around and went to walk back out again; pulling away both Boyd and Gabby was trying to stifle a huge smile that would soon turn into a fit of the giggles for both. Boyd called Grace back into the office and apologised and asked her to what she wanted,

"Well, I was just wondering if Gabby could tell us more about Todd. What he did, who he knew and where he went type thing?" Nodding Gabby got up from the sofa and Boyd's arms and went to follow Grace to her office, stopping at the door Gabby winked at Boyd and he stuck his tongue playfully out at her. Once in Grace's office the two women sat close together on the sofa and Gabby asked what Grace wanted to know most,

"Well anything really Gabby, anything that would help us build a better picture of him."

"Well, his main line of work was an Estate Agent, but he joined the Clubs board in the early eighties and became the chairman in the mid nineties." Pausing for a moment while Grace wrote things down on her pad, Gabby continued.

"I got on fairly well with him, but it was his friend Barry I got on with the most. Todd was a nice enough guy, there's not really much else to tell you about him."

"Was he married, have kids? Did he have friends or enemies? What did he do outside of work and the club?" Grace asked, not really looking up from her pad but Gabby could tell she had been listening very carefully to all that Gabby said. Gabby continued,

"As far as I know Todd wasn't married and didn't have any children, Outside of the club and work all I do know is that he loved his golf and would play anytime he could. Most of his friends were either colleagues from the club or his work, I don't even know of any ex girlfriends. Sorry I can be of any more help to you Grace." Smiling as she finished what she was writing Grace assured Gabby it was fine and that anything she could give would be of help to them. For the next three days the team tried to piece together the pieces of Todd Stone's life and work out why and who killed him, during this time Gabby would be taking it easy by planning for her and Boyd's trip back home to Northampton. It had been years since she had been back there and was strangely nervous about it but as ever Boyd was there to make it better.

Almost as soon as they had left the London Gabby was silent and although she assured Boyd that everything was ok he still wasn't 100 sure she was, Gabby knew that by the tenth time of him asking if she was ok she was going to get annoyed with it,

"Peter, really I am fine baby. You know I am always quiet in the car, but I promise you I am **_fine_**!" She knew he loved and cared about her and he knew she felt the same way but for some reason still unknown to Gabby she was more nervous than she had first thought.

"I'm sorry baby, but I worry about you! I can't help it I love you." Smiling back at him she nodded and touched his arm,

"I promise I am fine baby." The rest of the journey seemed to fly by especially when Gabby put the radio on and it wasn't too long before they had reached their hotel and were settling in.

"It's half nine Gabby, should we go grab dinner?" Checking her watch Gabby knew there was only one place that would still be open for dinner, so they walked across the road and as they walked into Gabby's old local she prepared herself for what may lay ahead of her.

As soon as she walked in Caroline spotted her before she did, rushing up to her she flung her arms around Gabby almost knocking over Boyd in the process,

"Gabby!" She cried as she almost hugged Gabby to death,

"How have you been? God, we have missed you!" Smiling at her friend Gabby looked to Boyd and smiled at him, seeing him smile back she felt comfortable and safe again. Seeing the look between the pair Caroline spoke again,

"And just who is this handsome man here?" Both women smiled at Boyd's fake and very staged shock.

"I'm just fine thank you, what about you guys? And this is Peter, my… Fiancé." Biting her bottom lip Gabby didn't dare look in Boyd's direction yet, she knew he loved her but wasn't sure how he'd feel about her taking such a bold step. Hugging and congratulating her Caroline also hugged Boyd and greeted him as part of the family, as she showed Boyd and Gabby to a table Gabby felt like she could now look at him.

As she brought her face to meet his she saw the surprise in his eyes first, worried she was wrong seconds later she saw that happy, smirking grin appear on his face and when it was followed by a devious twinkle in his eyes Gabby knew she was never going to be wrong. Smiling at each other there was a comfortable silence between the pair that was only stopped by Caroline coming back with the menu's and the by Boyd clearing his throat and speaking,

"That was a little bit of a shock for me there baby." Gabby started to blush and went to apologise but Boyd stopped her before she could start. Putting his hand down to his pocket he continued,

"I've been waiting a long time to do this my darling." Pulling out a ring box from his pocket he continued,

"So will you finally agree to be my wife Gabby and make me the happiest man alive?" It wasn't like she needed to think about her answer and as Gabby nodded and said yes Boyd had placed the most beautiful ring on her finger she had ever seen. It was like something out of Gabby's dreams and as she studied it she could tell it was like her love for Boyd, perfect.

Although Gabby looked like she was listening to Boyd she was vacantly looking into space, all she could really do was think about the ring on her finger and how much she loved the man sat in front of her. The countless ups and downs she had gone through and all the pain she had felt seemed to all be behind her now and Gabby couldn't help but feel happy, not just with how her life had seemingly turned out but also to be where she was right now it was obvious to all that knew her well that she wasn't regretting leaving Northampton. Smiling to herself at the thought of the ring on her finger again Boyd spoke causing her to come out of the dream she seemed to be in,

"Are you happy baby?" Looking up into the beautiful captivating brown eyes of Boyd, looking deep into his eyes she saw love and concern in them, smiling at him she nodded and told him she was fine,

"I've never been or felt better Peter; I just can't get over the fact that I finally have your ring on my finger!" She smiled at the little dig but knew he would let her get away with it, holding hands they spent the rest of the night talking and falling deeper in love with each other. As they lay spooning each other in the hotel bed Gabby drifted off into a peaceful and restful sleep, while Boyd just lay awake watching the love of his life sleeping.

Gabby awoke to Boyd's loving arms and gentle tender kisses, smiling at each other Gabby went to speak but was shushed by Boyd's fingers on her lips, moments later there was a knock on the door and Boyd brought in their breakfast. All the things she liked were there; toast with butter jam and marmite, fried eggs, bacon and Kennedy's sausages. As she looked over at Boyd who was by now seated on the edge of the bed beside Gabby smiled and kissed him with such passion that it almost took his breath away, as they ate breakfast together Gabby thought of her old friend William and how he would have loved to see Gabby happy like this.

"Are you thinking of your friend baby?" Boyd said as he stroked the hair away from her face and gently stroked her cheek; Gabby nodded and leaned into his tender gentle hand.

"It'll be ok Peter as long as you are with me honey." Smiling she saw the loving look in his warm eyes and knew she'd be just fine if he was there by her side.

After breakfast and dressing Boyd and Gabby had a little time to kill before the funeral was due to start so they took a walk through town, Gabby showing Boyd her hometown and some of its sights and sounds. Bumping into a few old friends along the way Gabby couldn't stop introducing Peter as her fiancé and every time she did so Boyd would smile, he just couldn't stop he loved this beautiful woman on his arm and he was just as excited to be getting married to her as she was to him. As the time came to the funeral Gabby and Boyd sat with her parents and Sean in the middle rows, Sean wanted to bring Stella but with the new case the team had just been handed they needed all the help they could get. Gabby managed to keep it together all through the service but when it came to the actual burial she found herself almost over come with grief, as she walked away from the graveside with Boyd by her side there was the usual comfortable silence until Gabby broke it,

"I love you Peter. I will always feel this way, no matter what happens between us baby." Knowing he need not reply Boyd simply took Gabby into his arms and held her for the longest time.

Later Gabby and Boyd went along to the wake held by Gabby's colleagues, as Boyd walked in with Gabby on his arm all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of happiness he couldn't stop lapping up the attention he was getting from Gabby's friends and colleagues. Admittedly Gabby couldn't feel any better than she did right now, she couldn't wait to tell her friends and colleagues about Boyd and just what he meant to her. As they sat in the same local bar that both had been in not even twenty-four hours ago both Gabby and Boyd felt relaxed and comfortable,

"So just how did the two of you meet?" Sue asked as she approached Gabby and Boyd. Sue and Gabby had known each other since both had joined the organization and at first the two never saw eye to eye but after one incident the pair were called to it all changed and the pair became firm friends and have been ever since.

"This is Peter, my fiancé. We met in London when there was all that trouble over St. John Day five years ago." Sensing the shock and surprise in Sue's eyes Gabby blushed a little and instinctively reached for Boyd's hand, which was as always by her side. Seeing this Sue smiled and reached for Boyd's hand,

"Welcome to our family Peter, nice to meet you." Shaking his hand both women hugged and they all spent the next few hours talking about old times.

As the night wore on Peter sat with Gabby in his arms and knew deep in his heart this was the woman of his dreams, and as Gabby sat with Boyd's arms wrapped around her she felt safe and loved but above all else happy. All throughout the night both Gabby and Boyd would never leave each others sides and even though both knew were the other was, it was obvious to all that both loved each other and all Gabby's female colleagues had all noticed the ring on her finger. Half way through the night Gabby felt strangely emotional and nostalgic and even though Boyd was holding her Gabby couldn't help but feel strangely lost and then it hit her what was wrong, walking into the bar larger than life was Barry. The one person she was most nervous about seeing, it had been nearly six years since Gabby had seen him and over six years since they had spoken and even though Gabby was totally in love with Boyd she couldn't help but feel that old tingle she used to get whenever she saw him. The moment he walked in he had saw her, he half expected to see her there if he was honest. And if he was honest with himself he was part glad and part wishing she hadn't been there. At one moment their eyes caught each others and locked for what seemed like an age but in reality was only a few moments, but neither could doubt or deny that their was feelings stirring deep down inside of both of them.

"Baby, do you want to go back to the room?" Boyd's question brought Gabby out of her daydream; she blushed a little while looking questioningly at him,

"But I'm not tired Peter." She replied and then noticed the devilish grin on his lips and realised just what he was getting at, smiling she replied,

"Come to think of it, I am feeling a little tired. Let's go back to the room baby?" As Boyd's devilish smile was returned they got up, said their goodbyes and headed towards the door, as Gabby looked back for a moment she caught Barry's eyes again and the damage was seemingly done. As he watched Gabby with the man Barry was later to find out was Peter, Gabby's fiancée all that went through his mind was that night he had the chance to tell her how he felt and then what happened between Gabby and Todd. It still hurt him greatly to think of Todd and Gabby together, if he was honest with himself he would have known what the real truth was but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. As their eyes met again and Barry felt the things he used to feel deep inside of him stir again.

On the short journey back to the hotel room, Gabby's mind should have been with Boyd but it wasn't it was back with Barry. Gabby couldn't help but feel something she just wasn't sure what it was yet, and as soon as they had walked through the door Gabby cleared her mind off her past and looked at her ring and the man sat in front of her with a devious grin on his face. Smiling back at him she gently stroked his face and spoke,

"So if you're really tired Peter I guess you will be wanting your sleep right?" Smiling and trying to stifle a laugh Gabby saw the puppy dog eyes that she loved so much, as she lent down to kiss Boyd she stopped short just inches away from his lips and spoke,

"I love you Peter, always." She then continued down to Boyd's wiling and loving mouth. As the kissing became more and more passionate Gabby felt Boyd slowly and gently undressing her, moments later she was straddling him and the kissing continued long into the night. In the shadows outside their hotel room he watched the scenes unfold and couldn't stop himself from wishing it was he was who was being straddled by her, hating the guy she was with he took one more look at her and left wishing things had been different.

As the foreman and manager of the ground stood around the half broken down wall where the body was, they had been in silence for the past twenty minutes but it was broken by the manager,

"Is that, Brian Yard? Oh God I think we had better call the Police." Nodding the foreman got out his mobile and went to dial the number but was stopped in his track when the light caught the tiny object pinned into the chest of the naked torso. Calling the managers attention to it both knew it would take a certain type of Policeman for this case, dialling the number the foreman spoke when the woman answered,

"Hello, is that the Met? Can you put me through to the Cold Case Unit? I think we have a Case for them." Back in the Cold Case Unit the team were busy working away as Gabby and Boyd walked back into the office, Grace was the first to hug Gabby and ask her how she was holding up. Although Gabby was smiling on the outside inside she was still thinking about Barry and her home, she couldn't help it and after shaking herself out of it Gabby smiled and made her excuses to go for coffee. Standing by the coffee machine Gabby let he mind drift off back to her home and last night.

"Gabby, you're a little distant. Is there anything wrong?" Grace's question surprised Gabby with her question as she put her hand on Gabby's shoulder causing her to turn round, smiling at Grace she spoke,

"I'm fine Grace. Just missing my home a little I guess. It was strange not going back to where I used to live. I love where my life is now, I was… am a little nostalgic that's all Grace. That's all." Smiling at the older woman Gabby thought about how happy Boyd made her and realised she was happy right where she was. As the two women made their way back to the office they were met by the team and redirected into the lab.

"Right guys, we have another body." Felix said as she looked up at Gabby, she knew right then that this was going have something to do with her again so Gabby moved closer to the front and next to Boyd.

"His name is Brian Yard and he was found entombed in a wall that was being pulled down at Luton Town FC." Pausing Gabby continued where Felix left off,

"He used to be the chairman of The Hatters, or Luton. And ex chairman of the Cobblers, he used to work for an Administrator's. They were called into The Cobblers when we went into administration, he saw something special in the club and stayed on as chairman."

Gabby paused and seeing that the team were looking at her for an explanation continued.

"He probably was killed in the same way as Todd and had the same pin badge pin to his chest." Looking to Felix who nodded approval, Gabby just looked at the pin badge as Felix continued,

"It seems Brian went missing ten years ago from his firm and nobody knew where he was. Gabby you were right he was found much the same way as Todd. Is there anything else you can tell us Gabby?" Shaking her head Gabby told the team of how Brian was just coming to the end of his reign as chairman when Gabby started going to the club and that she never really knew him. But she knew who would have known more about him. Gabby knew she had to say something but couldn't bring herself to say it; could she really bring the only two men she ever loved together? Boyd would want to meet and interview Barry if she told them everything and could Gabby face seeing Barry again after last night? Both Boyd and Grace could tell something was wrong and were about to say something but Sean saved Gabby by asking if they had anymore to go on. Silently Gabby thanked him, but Grace didn't miss a trick!

Trying to get his head around the phone call he had just received Barry was finding it too hard, especially when all he was thinking about was last night and Gabby.

"Just what are you telling me Nick?" Barry asked as he wirily rubbed his eyes and tried to look awake.

"It's Brian Yard Barry; his body was found walled up. In much the same way as Todd was, this isn't looking good for the club." Nick replied, Nick had been with the club for almost as long as Barry and was the guy you went to as a player or staff member if you had problems or needed help. He was the fixer!

"But what does that have to do with Northampton Town?" Barry asked, but if he was honest he already knew that answer. With all of the bad press they had been getting recently it wasn't rocket science to know that if the press got hold of the fact two ex-chairmen had been killed they would have a field day.

"Isn't it obvious Barry? I think you need to call the Police, maybe they will help us help them find the killer?" Nick always thought ahead like this and although he had way too much on his mind already Barry agreed to call the Met Police.

Pacing about listening in the next room Nick worried that if things would be able to sort themselves out, over the past six years he had seen the club go from their lofty position of nearing the top of the Premiership to propping up the bottom of Division Two and along with most other fans and staff he couldn't understand how this could have happened.

"Ok, well is there any chance you could put me through to the appropriate department? Thank you very much." Nick popped his head around the door and looked questioningly at Barry who mouthed that they needed a certain department, rolling his eyes Nick scuttled out of the office and headed off to the local bar to drown his sorrows leaving Barry to deal with this one in much the same way he had been doing recently, alone.

"Hello is that the Cold Case Unit?" Barry asked.

"I want to talk to the Boss of your unit please. I'll wait." Barry waited to be connected and stood up to stretch his legs, moments later he was put through.

Good afternoon Detective Superintendent Boyd, my name is Barry Henson and I am the chairman of Northampton Town football club. I was wondering if we could talk."

Biting his tongue Boyd listened to this guy introduce himself, knowing deep down in his heart something wasn't right, at that moment he realised that he had been around Grace too long when he found himself getting 'senses' over somebody he had never met!

"How can I help you Mr. Henson? Or rather how can you help me?" Boyd answered; as he listened his eyes caught Gabby talking to Sean outside his office and noticed a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

"I've been told that you have been handed a cold case that may involve my club and I was just wondering if we could help each other?" Knowing he sounded more like Todd there than he care to admit Barry shook the thought from his mind and continued.

"Both Brian Yard and Todd Stone were chairmen at our club and both were known to me. I thought in return for any information and help we can give you, you and your team could keep the press away from our club?" Barry swallowed hard realising that he wasn't any better than Todd and could clearly understand why Gabby left, how she could have ever stayed when things had been so hard recently.

"I have to admit I was looking to contact you so we could talk about this case, could you come to our offices in London say this Friday night?" Boyd answered knowing full well he would not be able to hold his end of the bargain if his fears were correct.

Arranging to meet Friday evening after work both man said their goodbyes and went about their business. Not sure it was a good feeling Boyd had when he thought about the case and Gabby's past he went to find Grace who would surely know what he should do. Not knowing why he felt strange deep down inside Barry went off to find Nick and tell him what had just transpired, finding him at the local it was the first time since that previous night he had been into the bar and all he could feel was Gabby's presence all around him.

"So what's the plan of action Barry?" Nick asked as he spotted Barry looking vacantly around the bar.

"Well, I have a meeting with the head of the Cold Case unit Friday evening; hopefully he can help us sort things out." Sitting down next to Nick and ordering a beer Barry still couldn't shake the thoughts of Gabby in his mind.

"What will you do if this guy thinks you have something to do with the murders?" Nick's question quickly brought Barry from his daydreams.

"That won't happen, what would I gain from killing either Todd or Brain? I hate being chairman remember?" Barry replied as the two men sat silently drinking there sorrows and worries away, or at least trying to!

For what seemed like a long time Boyd stood in the doorway to his office and watched the woman he loved talking to first Sean and then Stella and Spence, he wasn't sure what he felt or why he thought it was bad but something was wrong. He loved her and couldn't wait to marry her and become a father again, so why did his gut feeling tell him something wasn't right between them? As Boyd went looking for Grace he realised it was ever since they had got back from Northampton and the funeral, maybe Gabby was missing her home more than he had first thought? Seeing Grace by the vending machine Boyd walks over to her side and starts getting a coffee for himself, both knew that he wanted to talk and Grace seemed to know what about.

"I don't know what you are feeling Peter, but yes I think Sean knows and yes I saw the look they gave each other in the lab earlier." As both walked back into the main office Boyd followed Grace into her office and closed the door. Noting this Sean and Gabby gave each other a knowing look and went to get a coffee.

"Did you see that?" Sean asked Gabby who was stood in front of the vending machine, nodding she answered.

"Yes of course I did. What happens when he contacts Barry Sean? How am I going to deal with it?" Looking into her friend's eyes she already knew the answer but was afraid to admit it to herself.

"You need to tell him the truth Gabby, but you know that already!" Nodding at Sean who was by now sticking his tongue sarcastically out Gabby of course knew what she needed to do but as was Gabby's life nothing was ever **_that_** easy!

"So what do I do about it Grace?" Boyd asked after a few moments of that comfortable silence both knew so well, Grace looked up from her work to face Boyd's deep brown eyes that had seemingly lost their sparkle. Grace couldn't understand what Gabby was doing but wished she wouldn't do it, Boyd clearly loved her and would do anything for her so why did she seem to want to hurt him in this way. She wouldn't do that to him Grace thought but quickly stopped herself from going down that road.

"I don't know Peter, but talking to either her or Sean can't hurt." Although she loved working him Grace realised if she didn't stop these feelings for Boyd before they got any worse she would have to leave.

Already made up her mind that she would talk to Boyd but only **_after_** she had been back home for a nostalgic weekend Gabby left Body's office and went off to pack a few things for that up coming weekend. Already made up his mind that he would talk to Gabby **_after_** he had spoken to her football clubs chairman Boyd went about his business and after a long hard day went home. As soon as he got out of his car he knew something was wrong and as he opened the front door and saw Gabby's overnight bag in the hallway started to panicked.

"Gabby baby?" He called out trying to hide the fear and concern in his voice.

"In the lounge baby." Gabby answered noticing the fear in Boyd's tone she smiled to herself realising that he not only loved her but was also worried about her bag in the hallway. Slowly walking in Boyd couldn't help feel nervous and in the pit of his stomach a different sick feeling was brewing, he approached Gabby and put his arm around her waist and over her stomach.

"Is everything ok baby?" Boyd asked as he pulled Gabby's back closer into his chest and his hand spread flat protectively over Gabby's swollen stomach, worrying that they may be he could sense his own fear in his voice and knew Gabby could too.

"No darling, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine I just thought I would take you up on your offer of a break back home. I am missing it, you don't mind do you Peter?" Gabby said as she slightly moved her head allowing Boyd better access to her neck, not needing the hint and sensing his own relief Boyd started to kiss Gabby's neck before speaking.

"Of course not baby, tell me when you are ready and I will drive you up there. I love you honey." As Boyd continued kissing Gabby's neck he couldn't help but feel the relief washing over him as he realised what a fool he was being. I mean why on earth Gabby would leave him now when they were getting on great, it just made no sense. After dinner Boyd drove Gabby back home to Northampton and after booking her into the hotel room and settling her in, said his goodbyes and drove back home. It felt so strange for both Boyd and Gabby to be sleeping alone and in different beds after always being together, they had moved in with each other almost immediately after Boyd had come out of Hospital and had almost always been together. Especially since he had found out about Gabby carrying his child.

Next morning Boyd walked into the office later than normal looking as rough as he felt, it had been a restless night and he just knew the moment he'd got up things would get worse. It was no use denying it the truth was that he was useless without Gabby; he just couldn't get anything right when she wasn't there by his side. The moment he got up and dress things started to go wrong, from the glass of water on the side spilling over to the button on his trousers popping off, from his sock having a hole in it to three shirts being ruined before he had even got them on his back! As he walked into his office ignoring the rest of the team, not on purpose just because he was so darn tired, the rest of the team saw how shattered and worn out he was and decided to give him a wide birth for a little while at least. Sitting in his office Boyd's mind was nowhere near on the case, all he could do was think about Gabby and yawn! Deep in the back of his mind there was this niggling doubt that something was wrong between himself and Gabby, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Yawning once again Boyd got up out of his chair and went to get himself some coffee.

"So come on then Peter, what's wrong?" Grace asked as she approached him by the vending machine. Smiling knowing what Grace was thinking before she said it. Turning around to face Grace Boyd smiled as both knew what the other was thinking,

"I know what you're thinking Peter, but we all care about you and Gabby. Is everything ok between you two still?" Grace already knew what Boyd was thinking but as was her way she had to ask.

"Everything's fine Grace, Gabby has gone back to Northampton for the weekend. You know me Grace I'm useless without her!" As both friends laughed and smiled Grace put her hand on Boyd's shoulder,

"It'll be fine Peter, Gabby loves you. She always has and always will." Nodding and placing his hand on the small of Grace's back she shivered at his touch and quickly stopped herself from that line of thought as he spoke,

"I know Grace I know, I just hate being apart from her. You know how much I love her." As Grace nodded both went back to their offices and as she continued to work on the case, he went back to his office and tried to wake up!

At eight o'clock Gabby finished reading her book and wirily went off to the shower, as she let the water rain down upon body she thought about how strange it felt without Boyd there with her. Knowing that all she felt seeing Barry after so long was nostalgia and nothing more, it was Boyd she loved, wanted and needed. Gently she run her hand over her stomach smiling at how soon she would not only be a mother but also a wife, admittedly she had never really pictured herself with a husband and kids but then she had never thought of herself having the life she had found herself having!

Flashback to Gabby's past:-

"Come on Gabby, why don't you come with us? I promise you'll have a great time with us." Gabby's friends could be very persuasive when they wanted to be and even thought she didn't really want to Gabby would always go out with them when they came round. As the laughing and fun continued long into the night all Gabby's friends were having a blast and all Gabby wanted to do was go home and read her books! It was always the same, ever since Gabby started puberty she knew she wasn't like her friends. All they seemed to want to do was go out, drink and date boys where as all Gabby wanted to do was stay in with her crime books and write all the time. It wasn't that she didn't like boys or the same things her friends did it was just that she found other things made her happier, and so it was her friends that would be out all night partying while Gabby stayed home and read her books or wrote. Although Gabby had boyfriends none of them were ever serious and while her friends got serious and most considered marriage Gabby happily lived her life the way she wanted.

Sitting in the club with her drink in her hand Gabby watched her friends and who the acted and reacted around the countless number of lads flirting and fussing around them, smiling to herself she thought how funny they all looked trying to do this what could only be described as a type of mating dance. The kind of dance that Gabby was all to aware was going on all around her, the kind of dance she herself had no real interest in. It was just that she had more important things to do in her life than worry about if she would end up with somebody by the end of the night, and that's all these nights were really all about. Would they be going home alone or not, it was all a game Gabby thought to herself and she had no interest or desire in being part of that world. As Gabby finished her drink she got up to leave and get her coat, at the cloakroom she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face a smiling Sean.

"What are you doing here mate? Didn't have you down as the kind of guy that would enjoy this sort of thing?" Gabby said as they greeted each other with a hug.

"Well, no I'm not really it just that I've been out with Sue tonight and she wanted to have a dance. How are things with you? Did you come with friends?" Sean answered as the pair walked outside into the fresh night air and greeted Sean's wife Sue.

"Yeah, they are all in there playing the mating dance game. You know I can't stand that sort of thing so I'm off home before I get completely bored senseless!" Smiling and laughing the all walked off to the taxi rank and as they were waiting Gabby watched Sean and Sue flirting not just with each other but others too. Admittedly part of Gabby was envious of them, she wished that she had the confidence to do the same but if she was honest with herself she wouldn't really want to, what would be the point anyway she thought to herself as Sean & Sue got into a taxi and said their goodbyes. Waiting a few more minutes Gabby would get another taxi and unlike her friends she would end up going home alone as the many times before hand and like she would every time after that night. Gabby never thought her life would be any different, that was of course until she met Barry. A man she felt she could fall in love with and possible even marry. But then she hadn't met Peter Boyd!

Back to the present day:-

Gabby got dressed and went off for breakfast as soon as she'd got there she bumped into some of her old friends on their way home after another of their ritual nights out.

"Gabby honey, where have you been? We have missed you loads, it's not been the same without you." Kay was the oldest of Gabby's friends and knew Gabby from St. John when they both used to cover the football together.

"I've been down in London with my fiancé Peter; I've missed you guys too." Sensing the shock Kay and her other friends would be feeling Gabby didn't dare look up at them straight away but the silence was killing her, raising her head to look at them she could tell by their faces one of them was about to say something.

"Since when have you been engaged? And what happened to Barry, I thought you and he were an item?" Julie said as she gave Gabby a smile and hug of congratulations.

"I've been with Peter for over five years now and am totally happy and in love. Things never got that far between me and Barry, doubt if it would have worked anyway." Smiling and hugging them both back the three women stayed chatting for a little while before Gabby left and continued with her day.

Back at the Cold Case HQ the day and team were winding down and after getting no nearer a result all were about ready to go home, Felix had finished her jobs and was now sat in the main office waiting for Stella and Spence. As they both finished getting ready Sean walked through the door and greeted Stella with a tender loving kiss.

"Hi babe, how has your day been?" Sean asked as he held Stella there in his arms.

"It's been fine Sean, still stuck for a result but we'll get there. Felix and Spence are going for a drink; they asked if we wanted to join them?" Stella had been so hurt and devastated when she lost her child that she didn't think things would ever be ok again but with time and Sean's love she had realised quickly that she would be just fine. Nodding Sean, Stella, Felix and Spence all left saying goodbye to Boyd and Grace who as usual would be late leaving. Taking off his glasses and putting them on the desk Boyd wirily rubbed his eyes and got up to get some more coffee.

"How are you holding up Peter?" Grace said as he passed her office.

"Getting there Grace, getting there! I miss Gaby so much; it's just so hard not being with her after all those times and all those years of her being here." Pausing he indicated he was off to get some more coffee; Grace got up and followed him to the vending machine.

Glancing at his watch, Boyd knew that the Cobblers chairman Barry would be there soon and after making an excuse left Grace at the vending machine for a moment while he went off to the main entrance and awaited the arrival of this chairman. Again Boyd got this sick kind of feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach and although he had no idea what it was he was feeling he just knew it wasn't good. Moments later in walked Barry, he was nothing like Boyd had imagined. Taller and smarter looking, Boyd couldn't explain it but he didn't like him.

"Mr. Boyd? I'm Barry Henson, you are expecting me?" Barry said as he held his hand out to Boyd as Boyd took it Barry could see what Gabby saw in this man, and he hated him for it.

"Yes Mr. Henson, if you just like to follow me. Would you like a coffee?" Trying to be polite all Boyd could think of was how much he hated this guy and although he didn't know why he just couldn't help it. Smiling and nodding Barry followed Boyd into the main office and then the interviewing room, thinking all the while about Gabby and whether or not she was happy here and with Boyd.

As Barry was shown into the interview room and left alone he took a deep breath thinking about if he was really doing the right thing here, ok so the club was in one hell of a mess and any bad or negative press would not really help the club, but would it really destroy it. Thinking of Todd and how he was always cooking up some scheme or another Barry realised it was little wonder that they were in the mess they found themselves in, too many people not knowing what was for the best went through Barry's mind. All those years he had tried his best to be a good honest decent man and in almost one night he had become no better than any of them, of course he had his suspicions as to who was to blame but he had no proof or way of getting any. In the observation room Boyd and Grace stood silently watching Barry for a few moments.

"So what is bothering you Peter?" Grace said as Boyd looked shocked for a moment then he realised much of his suspicion and doubt had something to do with Barry's past relationship with Gabby. Without saying anything he let Grace continue,

"Is it that you have a gut feeling? Or maybe it is because you don't like being told what to do by anyone. But no, if we are all being honest with each other it's more to do with Gabby isn't it?"

Smiling slightly Boyd loved the way Grace could read him so well and as he went to walk into the interview room he spoke,

"Maybe Grace, maybe it's time I went and found out more about our Mr. Henson." And with that he was off and after sitting down and making himself comfortable the pair sat there in silence while Boyd thought how best to approach things and Barry sat there worrying he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"So how did you first meet and get to know Mr. Stone?" Was the first thing Boyd asked although in his mind the real question going round in his head was, how do you know my girlfriend and what happened. But he knew he couldn't ask that, well not yet anyway.

"I have known Todd since we were kids. We grew up in the same street and went to the same schools. Although he wasn't perfect and did have enemies I believe that he was killed because it had something to do with the clubs recent troubles." As the two men talked more freely and openly Grace sat and made notes and although she couldn't yet place why Gabby seemed to figure in a lot of what was happening.

After a good three hours Barry had told Boyd everything he possible could and after those three hours Boyd knew almost everything he needed to know.

"Well, if there is anything else I can help you with Mr. Boyd?" This was partly an offer and partly a way for Barry to find out how things were between him and Gabby. Smiling Boyd replied,

"Well, there is nothing else I can think of but if I do I will give you a call. Thank you for your time I will get my colleague to show you out." Standing both men shook hands and Barry left as Boyd went off back into the observation room where Grace had just about finished her notes. Without saying a word Boyd knew what Grace was thinking and Grace knew this!

"Do you need me to tell you that I believe Gabby was in love with him?" Pausing Boyd shook his head and said no. There was another moment of silence before Boyd spoke again,

"So were they an item?" Looking up at Boyd and sensing his worry Grace smiled and shook her head,

"No I don't think so, but you will have to ask Gabby to be certain." Smiling and feeling a little better Boyd left closely followed by Grace and after a little while Grace left for her home while Boyd worked late as usual.

Back in Northampton and Gabby awoke with a jolt sweating buckets and almost in tears, adjusting slightly to her surrounds Gabby looked at her watch and saw that it was only four in the morning! Realising she was having a bad dream Gabby got up and went off to wash her face, looking in the mirror she saw a vision of the night she had long thought to of left her. She was back in that hotel room on her twenty-first birthday and Barry had just left, but instead of not being able to see what had happened she saw it clearly. She didn't see Todd slipping something into her drink but as he handed her the drink and she drank it very quickly she became a lot more relaxed and chilled out. But surely a man like Todd, who at the time was the chairman, would have too much to loose by such an unspeakable act. As Gabby saw things more clearly she her jaw dropped and her face went pale, she finally realised what Todd had done to her but she still couldn't understand Barry's reaction to it all. Walking back to bed Gabby tried to sleep but realised it would be neigh on impossible to do so now so taking her mobile Gabby texted Boyd, knowing he would more than likely still be awake.

_Missing you loads darling._

_Hope things are ok?_

_How's the case?_

_And the team?_

_All my love G xxx_

After she had sent it Gabby went off to make herself a coffee knowing full well she would never be able to get back to sleep now, it didn't take long for Gabby's phone to beep alerting her to the fact that she was indeed correct and Boyd could not sleep either.

_Not half as much as I am missing you honey!_

_Things will be better when I have you back in my arms._

_The case is giving us the usual amount of trouble._

_The team are fine but Sean is missing you._

_(Almost as much as me!)_

_Love and kisses to you and Amelia Grace._

_Four months until I can hold her in my loving arms._

_Always yours with love Peter xxx_

It had been five minutes since she had got that text, and still Gabby couldn't stop the shock she felt. Funny thing was though she didn't know what shocked her more the fact that he thought their unborn child was a daughter or that he had already name it. Gabby sat there for the next few hours still not knowing how to answer it and finally fell asleep early Saturday morning. Waking up and taking a shower Gabby still had Boyd's text on her mind as she walked over to her old local for late brunch she never saw Barry approaching until it was too late and she ended up sitting on her butt looking up into his eyes wondering well the heck had happened.

Looking up into his big brown eyes she saw the passion and fire she had first seen and fell in love with all those years ago, as he held his hand out and helped her up she felt a twinge of almost regret at walking away and then shook the thought from her mind quickly.

"It's been a while." Barry said as the passion and feelings stirred deep inside of him again, '_how the hell could he have been stupid enough to let her go all those years ago_?' Was all that went through his mind as Gabby thanked him and they passed the time of day with each other. As both walked into the bar and ordered coffee both tried talking about the past but neither seemed to be ready to go down that road yet, both wanted to and needed to say more than they were doing now but neither wanted to be the first to say what was on their minds. Barry broached the subject by asking Gabby if she had heard about Todd, knowing full well she had it would also be a test to see how her and Boyd's relationship was holding up.

"I did hear about it, I would say it was a shame but I'm not sure that I would believe it myself. Do you know who would do something like that or even why they would want to do something like that?" Gabby smiled slightly to herself realising she had got that prying mind off of Boyd and the team.

"Well, you know about all the trouble the club have been having recently?" Barry said and as he noted Gabby shaking her head he realised he would have to be more honest than he first had thought.

"Well, we have hit hard times again Gabby. I think a lot of it was to do with Todd, but I had no evidence of it. I doubt if I will be able to get any now either." Pausing to take a sip of his drink Gabby decided to probe a little further, it would also have the excuse of taking the attention from the one thing both needed to talk about.

"There must be something surely? Didn't he keep notes, diaries or journals? I can help you look if you like?" Not really realising what problems this would cause all Gabby could see was maybe a way for her to help Boyd and the team get a result, and as Barry agreed and they eventually left for Barry's office all Gabby was thinking of was getting a result and helping her fiancé and the man she loved. While all Barry was thinking about was if he should ask Gabby about Todd or not, it was eating him up inside what really happened that night he wasn't sure if his heart could take it any more. As the pair sat almost in silence searching through Todd's things both seemed preoccupied by other things than recent events.

"I know this maybe opening old wounds Gabby, but I really need to know. I have to ask just what happened that night between yourself and Todd." Barry never dared look up as he asked, he knew Gabby may not want to go down this road again but he needed to. Not looking up at Barry, Gabby knew she would need to be honest with him, just like Boyd she needed to tell each the truth. And it needed to be sooner rather than later that she told them.

"I'm not a hundred per cent sure, but I think he took advantage of me." Pausing, Gabby got ready to admit her fears to the first person she had every told.

"I can remember that after you left he made a pass at me, when I told him I didn't want to go there with him he didn't seem to want to take that as my final answer." Pausing for a moment Barry moved closer to Gabby and held her hand, all those years he had thought it was her fault and he never realised it was in actual fact Todd that was to blame.

"I remember him begging me to stay for one more drink and that after he passed me the drink I started to feel all dizzy and like I was drunk very quickly." Placing his arm around Gabby and gently pulling her close Barry felt like he was an even bigger fool for letting her go through this all alone.

They had sat in silence for a long time, just holding each other and although neither wanted to continue down this road both knew they needed to finish what they had started.

"This is where things get a little difficult for me to explain. I believe that Todd somehow got me so relaxed that I couldn't stop his advances." Cuddling further into Barry's chest Gabby noticed how much it felt like Boyd's chest and loving arms and she began to relax more.

"It took me a long time to see what happened that night but I finally saw how Todd pinned me down and took me against my will. I don't think I said no though but I know it wasn't what I wanted. I just don't think I fought or tried to stop him." There was silence between them for ages as Barry held Gabby so close wanting to say something but unsure what he should or could stay he just kept hold of Gabby, wishing she would stay like this with him forever but knowing she couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity Barry spoke,

"Baby I am so, so sorry! I just never knew. I should never have left you with him that night; I knew what he was like! I just thought that as you were my friend things would have been ok! Oh God baby I'm sorry." They continued to hold each other long into the night, neither feeling uncomfortable just relieved that the truth was finally out.

Slowly Gabby woke up and adjusted to her surroundings, immediately she realised she had a strange pair of arms around her and that she was still in Barry's office.

"Good morning." A voice said from behind her, Gabby smiled it had been a long time since she had heard his voice but it still seemed as soft and sexy as it always had.

"Good morning." She answered as Barry released her from his embrace and they both stretched and tried to wake up.

"Do you fancy breakfast?" Barry asked still wanting to ask about the other thing on his mind, but chose to leave it for a while. Nodding Gabby took Barry's outstretched hands and let him help her to her feet, as he pulled her to her feet he also pulled her into a close embrace. Not feeling uncomfortable Gaby allowed herself to get caught up for a moment in the old nostalgic feelings still created by the man she had long thought she would never see again. Earlier than normal Boyd awoke with a jolt almost in the same position he had finally managed to fall asleep, shaking and sweating. Realising he was still in his office he looked at his watch and saw that it was already eight in the morning the next thought through his mind was why he woke up in such a state.

Six o'clock and Felix awoke to the same familiar feeling of Spencer's arms wrapt around her body and his warm solid body spooning her own body. It had been a long time since Felix had felt so safe and relaxed with a man but she was glad that it was Spence she finally felt safe with. Letting her mind wander back to the day that she changed Felix lent back into Spencer's strong embrace.

Flashback to the day Felix passed her exams:-

"Come on Felix, you know all this! You will be fine, stop worrying!" Of course Felix knew she would be fine, but she couldn't help worry it was just one of those things that always happened when she had exams and tests. Wishing she could call her Mother and family Felix sat outside playing with her pen trying to take her mind off everything going on around her. She didn't see him watching her and although he had been watching her all through her course she still wouldn't have seen him had it not been for her friends.

"I couldn't help notice you were looking a little worried about the exam this afternoon?" He asked her as they sat together in the bar watching their friends celebrating the end of term.

"Yeah, I always get nervous in exams. How do you think you did?" Was all it took for him to latch onto her and if she was honest with herself it would be something she was later to regret. At first Sam seemed like any other nice guy he treated Felix like she was a princess and he couldn't do enough for her, so when he started to become a bit too 'clingy' Felix thought all it would take was a quiet word in his ear to back off a little.

Felix never thought things would turn out the way they did, he wouldn't take no for an answer and when she started to get the Police involved she found out very quickly just what he was capable of and what he was really like!

"What do you mean **_I_** have to leave?" Felix protested as The Policeman stood in the doorway of her flat, she just couldn't understand what she was hearing and after about the third time off being asked she finally allowed the Policeman and his colleague inside.

"Mr Williams said that you won't leave him alone even though you have broken up. He says that while he was trying to be nice and understanding when you didn't seem to want to leave his flat and started harassing him at work and his family home, he said he wants you out of his home and life." The shock Felix felt made her stumble backwards as she reached out to steady herself she spoke,

"I can't believe this. Tell me you're kidding?" The amazement evident on her face Felix sat down and started to call her Mother, explaining the situation to her Mother she found herself even more shocked when she was told in no uncertain terms that it was her 'problem' and to 'deal with it!' After a few weeks and a lot of heartache Felix finally got her flat back when her friends got involved.

Back to the present day:-

But the whole experience left her not being able to trust men afterwards and although she would see some guys socially she would never let anyone of them get that close to her so when Spence finally broke through to her she was always going to be a little nervous and uncertain. It had always seemed a big deal to Felix whereas it wasn't with Spence, he had always felt differently. It was always Mel he had wanted to be with and knew deep in his heart that he had fallen for her the moment they had started working together, but when she had passed away he had always thought he would never find another woman to make him feel those type of feelings again. So when he found himself to be having those types of feelings for Felix he himself was more than a little nervous and glad that she wanted to take it slow. Feeling the woman in his arms move Spence instantly woke up and after taking a deep breath took a chance and asked the question he had been dying to ask for the past few months.

"Felix?" Pausing to make sure she was awake and feeling her react knowing she was he continued.

"I love you. Will you move in with me?" The silence was deafening, and then the alarm went off.

Waking up at six o'clock crying like she had every day this week Grace wondered why she was feeling so emotional of late, she had always thought she was happy with her life the way it was. She had a glowing career and great friends; she had everything that most other people would kill to have, so why wasn't she happy? Yawning as she got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom she looked in the mirror and realised how old she not only looked but also felt, feeling as worn out as she looked she got in the shower and let her mind drift off as the water rained down upon her body.

Flashback to Grace's twenty-first birthday:-

Admiring herself in the mirror Grace brushed her hair as she got ready for her party while her boyfriend Mark looked on.

"God, you are so beautiful Gracie, I love watching you." Coming up to where Grace sat Mark started to passionately kiss her neck,

"Mark, cut it out! I'm trying to get ready here. What will our guests think if I am late to my own party?" Grace playfully slapped Mark's arm,

"That we are totally in love and you can't wait to be my wife!" Turning to face Mark she realised what he said was true and the she was indeed excited about the prospects of being Mrs. Mark Piper. After a passionate kiss Mark left Grace to finish getting ready and moments later the pair found themselves being congratulated on getting engaged. The next few months went flying by and soon Grace found herself as Mrs. Mark Piper and pregnant! After an easy childbirth Grace, Mark and baby Flynn went back home and life seemed to be wonderful for the Piper's. That was until that fateful day when Grace's world fell apart, as she lost the two most important things in her life.

It was Flynn's first birthday and Mark had took him to the store for some last minute shopping leaving Grace some time alone to relax and get changed for the party she had worked so hard at over the past few days. After three hours Grace was although a little worried happily putting the finishing touches to Flynn's birthday cake thinking that both father and son had wandered off to the park or something, a further three hours later and Grace was all but going out of her mind with worry when the doorbell rang. Stood on her doorstep were a uniformed and one plain clothed Policeman,

"Good Evening, my name is Detective Inspector Peter Boyd. Are you Mrs. Piper?" After Grace numbly nodded and Boyd had been invited in they all sat down and Boyd spoke again,

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but earlier this evening your husband Mark and son Flynn were involved in a car accident." Pausing as he watched Grace's reaction he knew from that moment he would ser this woman again and that the pair would become firm friends.

"They were taken to St. Bart's, but I'm afraid that your son Flynn didn't make it."

Although Grace was still almost numb with shock she managed to find her coat and handbag, while the young uniformed officer offered to stay and look after the house and guests that were already arriving, Boyd offered Grace a lift to the hospital, which Grace accepted. Even in her hour of need she could tell this man would become a firm and true friend very quickly. Later in the hospital Boyd would be by Grace's side as she tried to cope with losing her child and would often offer his sympathy and support with a comforting hand on her shoulder, but just as Grace thought things couldn't get any worse Mark took a turn for the worse and after the Doctor's doing all they could do in the end they couldn't save Mark.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Piper, but Mark's injuries were just too severe. He never regained consciousness." As Grace sat there listening to all the Doctor's said she never really heard what they were saying and it was only the fact that Boyd was still sat by her side that she had any real idea of where she was or even what time it was. Over the next few months as Grace tried to pick up the pieces of her broken life she became firm friends with Peter Boyd and his wife Mary, both of whom were true rocks of strength to Grace.

Back to the present day:-

Emerging from the shower Grace couldn't help but feel sad and depressed about the way her life was at the minute, although she loved her job and friends she had always felt that ever since Mark and baby Flynn something in her life had been missing. At first she had thought it was not having children, but after Jason and Ellie she realised it was something else; something more. Thinking back to that time in her life she realised that through it all Boyd had been the one constant thing in her life that had really matter and really been there when it mattered most. And then it hit her just what was wrong, what she was feeling was envy and regret at not having the things others had and the life most of the team seemed to be enjoying lately. As she dressed and left for work all Grace could see around her was happy loved up couples and all that Grace felt was sad and low, as she reached the Cold Case Unit all she wanted to do was hide away and cry. After taking a deep breath and knowing she had to be the strong one, Grace entered the unit and went back to work acting as though nothing was wrong and she was fine.

"God damn it, stupid bloody thing!" Boyd was already stressed out and the day had hardly begun and by the time Grace had walked through the door all could tell he was not in a good mood.

"What's the matter Peter?" Grace asked as she quickly deposited her bag and stuff in her office and walked back over to where Boyd was about ready to burst. Turning round to face Grace Boyd stayed silent as she cast her eyes over him, the front of his shirt and trousers were a complete mess which wasn't helped by the coffee stain which now adorned his trousers. Nor was the fact that none of his team could stifle their laughter! Smiling and trying not to laugh Grace led Boyd back to his office just at the moment Joe walked in.

"Morning Grace, morning Dad. What the heck happened to you Dad?" Joe asked as he tried to not laugh at the sight of his Dad so messy.

"Good morning Joe, it's a long story. Just come and help your father get himself sorted." Smiling Joe walked over to his father's side and took over from Grace, who by now couldn't contain the laughter building up inside of her.

"I'm so going to tell Gabby when she comes home!"

As Grace left the room laughing Boyd turned to Joe who was struggling to contain his laughter too.

"Look I can't help it son, I admit it I am useless without Gabby. She's my life!" Smiling at each other the two men allowed themselves a moment of silence and as Joe helped Boyd both knew something was wrong.

"So, what's wrong Dad?" Knowing he could never hide anything from Grace or Joe Boyd smiled a sad smile as he tried not to think the worse.

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure Joe, but I know something is wrong. I just keep getting this gut feeling that I'm going to lose Gabby, I can't explain it." As the two men sat talking neither noticed the outside world passing by, and as they talked of their hopes and fears both were equally pleased of the others presence.

"I'm so afraid I will screw things up Joe. I'm not exactly father of the year am I? I am just so scared I'm going to get it all wrong again! Gabby deserves so much better than a man who can't get it right and keeps screwing up." Boyd sat picking the paper cup in his hands to pieces as her nervously admitted his fears to his son.

"Come on Dad, don't think like that! Gabby loves you and you weren't a bad father! Things will be different this time, Gabby is different. You are different this time! Things will be fine Dad." For the first time in a long time Joe felt like he was a child again, but this time instead of him running to his Mother for help and advice he was finally able to turn to his father. If Joe was honest with himself he had always admired Boyd and had often wished when he was growing up that he could be like his father, not that he would have admitted that when he was growing up!

"Dad, I've been thinking about joining the force?" The first thing through Boyd's mind was how proud he had become of his son and how glad and lucky he was to have his son back and a second chance. Then it hit Boyd, he not only had Joe back and a second chance with him but he was to become a father again.

"I can't think of anything more fitting son. Especially if that's what you really want, I will do all I can to help you." Smiling at his son the two men hugged but was interrupted by Boyd's phone.

There was a silence between the pair that neither could mistake and although she wanted it for a split second, the moment Barry made a move to kiss her Gabby pushed him away and although it didn't need saying she went there,

"Barry I'm seeing someone. His name is Peter and I love him, we are getting married." Both already knew these facts but nevertheless Gabby felt that for her own sake she needed to reaffirm them. Pulling away Barry blushed and mumbled an apology as he led the way for them to get breakfast, and although the conversation flowed between the pair there was always a certain atmosphere that neither would be able to deny. As the two finished breakfast and headed back to Barry's office Gabby felt a feeling she long thought had left her, guilt. It was then that Gabby knew offering her help to Barry could have been a mistake, sensing this Barry asked her is she would like to leave. Knowing all she had to fear was her own feelings Gabby shook her head,

"No Barry. I trust you not to hurt me; I want to help you find the answers. And anyway, I know Peter would like to know the truth too!" Pausing she wondered if Barry knew Boyd was a Policeman and working on the case, as if he was reading her mind Barry spoke.

"I have a confession to make. I knew when I bumped into you yesterday that Peter was your partner, and that he's the Policeman in charge of this case." Pausing Barry bit his lip and added,

"I was speaking to him Friday night about the case. I have wanted to ask you about him and how things are going, but I see now that things couldn't be better between the two of you." Smiling the pair continued to search through Todd's things back at Barry's office and what they found could easily shake the whole foundations of Northampton Town football club and maybe even the game itself. With corruption and debt being the main deep routed problems the club would be facing neither Barry nor Gabby could seemingly find an answer to what they kept finding.

"Have you read this Barry?" Gabby said as she held one of the many letters she had come across, taking the letter she offered him Barry started to read.

**Dear Mr. Stone…**

**Further to our recent conversation I feel that we can indeed do business together.**

**I feel that both clubs could benefit from this mutually binding contract. And I am sure it will be good for not only our two clubs but also others that are involved with this decision.**

**I am sure I need not remind you of the importance of a mutual secrecy between our two clubs and that you will afford me the same courtesy that I do you and your club?**

**I look forward to a swift reply and many more future business deals.**

**Andy Evans.**

"Oh my God." Was all that came from Barry's mouth at first, which was suitable, shocked by this point. Searching through the mountains of other letters and paperwork that was in front of them Gabby paused only to call Boyd and tell him of what they had seemingly found.

Waking up first Stella studied the handsome man lying by her side and noted how much happier both seemed to be now they had reaffirmed their love for one another. It could have happened differently but maybe it was something they both needed, they say in order to find your true love you should see if you can survive certain 'tests' thrown at you and both Stella and Sean had certainly done that over the past six months. Cuddling up to Sean and laying her head upon his chest Stella let her mind drift back to a time when things were not going her way.

Flashback to Stella's Past:-

It was hard for Stella growing up, she couldn't really remember much of her time in France but she could remember her father and mother and the day they moved to England. But what she remembered most was the day she lost her father, it was still so hard for her and even though she still had her mother and even Drake who had become like a surrogate father to her during her early years in the force she still missed her father more than anything.

"Où Est Le Papa?" Stella asked her mother with tears building in her eyes as she watched her mother sorting through her father's locker. Trying to stop her tears from falling Marianna turned her face away as she answered her daughter.

"Le papa est avec tous les anges maintenant." Stella couldn't understand and would ask often where her beloved father was and no matter how much pain Marianna was in she couldn't let Stella see her cry. When Stella finally understood that 'Daddy wasn't coming home' she ran away from home. Marianna knew that the only person who could help her would be William Drake; he had worked with Jean, Stella's father and had promised to protect and look after the Goodman family so long as he was alive.

With thanks in part to his extensive training Drake found Stella a few days after she went missing and after they talked she understood more of what happened to her father and how she had to be strong for her mother.

"I know it hurts still Stella and it will do for a long time to come, but you must be strong. It's what your father would have wanted." Drake said as he sat next to Stella in the café just outside of Paris, Stella had got here all on her own esteem and was almost determined to follow through her plans for running away.

"Mais je souhaite partir! Il n'y a plus rien pour moi maintenant." Stella spat back at Drake but was quickly reprimanded as he reminded her of her roots.

"L'anglais avec moi Stella, anglais ! Votre père a voulu que je s'occupât de tous les deux vous et votre mère. Je lui ai fait une promesse est qui ce que je ferais" Apologising to Drake Stella would return home but soon after both her and her mother left for England, partly looking for work and a better life and partly to escape all the memories France and their home still held for them.

Although things got better for Stella when she moved to England it was still hard for her to adjust and she found herself desperately searching for all different types of work. It was only until Drake offered her a chance at joining the Police force that Stella finally felt she had found her calling in life; of course her mother was apprehensive and at first against her joining but once Drake had assured her that Stella would be ok Marianna started to warm to the idea.

"Je serai bonne mère! William s'occupera de moi." Stella hugged her mother as she went to leave for Hendon and her new life.

"Je connais mon enfant, mais me promets que vous resterez en contact?" Holding Stella as if it was the last time she would ever see her, Marianna could not stop the feelings of grief that threatened to overwhelm her again. As Stella left that morning she could not have known what lay ahead for her once she joined the force but she knew it would be a challenge she would never forget or regret.

Back to the present day:-

Stella smiled to herself as she felt Sean move and felt how safe and contented she finally was, looking down to her finger at the ring Sean had placed there last night Stella felt that her luck was about to change and that things have a habit of turning out for the best.

Wishing she were in his arms right now Boyd talked to Gabby about the case and what she had uncovered.

"So you think Todd was killed because of his corrupt ways? Is that to do with the club or his line of work?"

"We are almost certain it has more to do with the club than his line of work." Gabby replied as she too wished she was in Boyd's arms right now. As Barry draw her attention to another interesting item of paperwork Gabby had to cut her phone call shorter than she would have liked but both promise to continue this conversation later, as he put the phone down that all too familiar sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was back again. Seeking out Grace Boyd found her emerging from the toilets drying her eyes, looking into her eyes Boyd could tell she had been crying and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Gracie what's wrong?" It had been the first time since they had started working together he had called her that and she was suitably shocked by it.

"That's the first time in ages you have called me that Peter." Trying to change the subject Grace asked about the phone call and even though he knew this was what she was doing Boyd allowed her to do so, knowing that if she needed to talk she would do so.

As they talked Boyd's phone rang again, but this time it was Felix.

"There's been another body found, but this time it's a hot one!" As the team got ready Boyd texted Gabby letting her know of the latest developments and knew she would more than likely be closer to the action that he was right now. As day turned to night Barry and Gabby sat huddled together in his plush office, it was the first time Gabby had been in his office and she had to say it was everything she had imagined and nothing like she had imagined! Looking around and studying her surroundings Gabby noticed things that she would normally of missed but for some reason she seemed to notice today, like the pictures on the wall. One was some type of modern abstract piece and the other was of the clubs old stadium, The County Ground painted by a local artist. She also noticed how all that seemed to be in the room other than Barry's desk and a couple of chairs was the filing cabinet where most of the letters and paperwork had come from, nothing else. As she continued to let her mind wander Barry had moved closer to her and was studying her more intently now.

Although Gabby heard her phone bleep she was too engrossed in what sat in front of her, solid hard evidence that Todd was involved in and knew about less than legal deals to bring players into the club. It was certainly eye opening the amount of details that went into the letters and paperwork, so much so that it led to Barry questioning there authenticity.

"I can assure you Gabby nobody more than me wants it to be Todd that we can pin this all on, but I'm just not so sure. The detail in the letters both too and from Todd are just beyond what he would do or say." Barry sat looking though the dozen or so letters in his hands, both had know each other long enough to know when the other had something on their minds and now would be no exception.

"Ok, I can tell you have somebody else in mind. What are we looking at here?" Gabby said the question on both their minds, somebody else had been involved with this and it had to be somebody with a good knowledge of the club. Finally picking up her phone Gabby read the message and as the shock set in and her jaw dropped Barry knew things were about to get much worse before they got better.

Somewhere in the middle of Northamptonshire he sat planning his next move, ok so it had taken him a lot longer than he would have liked but eventually his plan would be complete and he could relax safe in the knowledge that Todd would be blamed for his action and he could quite literality get away with murder! Jimmy McTavish had resented Todd and his colleagues ever since he was blamed for the clubs poor form and debts in the early nineties, and when the club decided to oust him from the chairmanship Jimmy swore that day he would have revenge upon those who came after him as chairman. His rage and anger started with Brian Yard and as Jimmy made Brian's life a living nightmare he quickly learned that being the evil one had it's advantages, especially when it came time for Jimmy to 'cash in' on his so called reputation! Two murders and a lot of 'benefits' later Jimmy was planning his next move which would ultimately end in him ruining the club that nearly destroyed him, but as he planned he never anticipated Gabby sticking her nose in to his business and what made matters worse, she was dating a copper!

As the team arrived at the scene there was quite a crowd gathering which Boyd always had problems with but with a killer on the loose that wasn't afraid of leaving a body like this in the middle of the day he was even more acutely aware of his surroundings. While Felix tended to the body, Stella and Spencer took some statements from witnesses while Boyd and Grace searched around for ideas and clues.

"So will you tell me what's wrong Gracie? Why were you crying earlier? You know I care about you." Boyd asked tenderly as the pair walked down to a near by coffee shop. Grace was genuinely touched by Boyd's concern and care but could never tell him what was bothering her.

"I'm fine Peter; I just had something in my eye!" The look in Grace's eye told Boyd he should drop the subject, which he thankfully did as they continued to ask the staff in the coffee shop what that saw and heard. Less than an hour later and Felix came in search of Boyd and the rest of the team.

"So what have we got Felix?" Boyd asked as Stella and Spence came in and joined them at the table in the corner.

"Well, his name is Trevor Carter he was the father of Dale, the chairman of the club. He was also shot in the head like the others and had the same pin badge stuck in his chest, the only difference was how he was found." Getting the feeling it was going to be bad Boyd took a sip of his coffee and prepared himself for what he was about to be told.

"The body was left in broad daylight and was left slumped on the steps of the Guildhall, this guy has balls." Felix said as she finished her coffee, taking Spencer's hand under the table it seemed a given fact to both that they would move in together both just felt so safe together and as the team talked Spence let his mind drift back to his past.

Flashback:-

All the pain and heartache he had known throughout his life could never have prepared him for this moment; the only thing that came close to this pain was when his father left one cold dark morning. He was only six years old when his father left but he could still remember it as if it was yesterday, Spence was always told he went to Jamaica and that he would come back. And Spence always thought he hadn't come back until the day they were reunited by the Peverell case, but even that couldn't prepare him for losing his beloved mother. Although it wasn't a shock to him that she died as she had been ill for a while it did come at a time when Spence was at his most venerable, weeks after he had lost his best friend and partner Mel. Although he tried to be strong and continue with his work and life Spence just couldn't shake this feeling he had deep inside, it was something he couldn't really explain. He just seemed to be so angry and low all the time, he was still hurting when Stella and Felix joined the team and his rage continued to manifest itself deeper into his work and pretty soon he found himself with a temper and reputation much like Boyd's!

With time he had grown to like, trust and respect both Stella and Felix but this wasn't always the case and it took him getting shot to realise just what he stood to lose going down the road he was. Once out of the hospital Spence started to make more of an effort with both Stella and Felix, which eventually resulted in his relationship with Felix, the love her had once felt for Mel was how he felt now with Felix and it would always startle him how happy he felt with her. Although he still missed Mel, Spence knew he would always feel this way but as the years went by the pain he felt would lessen and the more he felt ready to live his life. Knowing a lot of this and the way he felt now was down to Felix he knew he had made the right choice in asking her to move in with him, he also knew it would surely only be a matter of time before the two were married.

Back to the present day:-

Smiling to himself Spence felt how Felix still had hold of his hand under the table and how she leaned closer when the others weren't looking, turning to face her Spence saw the smile in her eyes and as they kissed a quick but passionate kiss both could feel their love for one another was only getting stronger and would continue to do so as the years continued to go by. Seeing the kiss but not letting on both Boyd and Grace felt pangs of regret and passion deep within them, Boyd loved, missed and needed Gabby and his family while Grace tried to hold back her tears for her lost husband, children and youth. As the team left the coffee shop and Northampton all could tell that things would only get worse and all the team would be greatly affected by whatever outcome they reached.

"They've found another body Barry. It's Trevor, somebody has to call Dale." Gabby said as the concern on Barry's face was evident and as he heard the news the shock set in and he stumbled backwards.

"He's going after all the club's chairmen; I think I know who it is gabby." The fear was obvious in his eyes and as those eyes started to show the first signs of tears Gabby pulled him into her embrace and tried to sooth his fears. They must have stayed like this for hours and night had already fallen upon the office which was only lit by one small desk lamp and the moonlight outside the window.

"God Gabby I have missed you so much, I'm sorry I hurt you and let you walk away." Barry cuddled further into Gabby's arms and felt how she reacted to him and his words.

"I've missed you too Barry. I know things were left unsaid between us but I really did like you a lot, it was always you I wanted." As both relaxed Gabby gently stroked his back, noting how he reacted with the same type of passion she had first felt when he had picked her up off the floor that Saturday afternoon. As the night drew on both felt more than a little lonely and both could sense the passion which had been filling the atmosphere between them ever since she had come back to Northampton.

After a while Barry lifted his head so it was level with Gabby's and as the both got caught up in the passion and emotions of the night it happened, he kissed her and instead of pushing him away and reminding him she was with Boyd Gabby kissed him back. As the passion grew both wanted to take things further and neither seemed to be ready to stop, as Barry got to his feet and helped Gabby to hers they both kissed each other again with just as much passion and feeling as before. As the passion continued to grow between them Barry suggested going back to his place which Gabby accepted, if she had been thinking straight she would have turned him down. If she had been thinking straight Gabby would have pushed him away and told him where to go when he kissed her, if Gabby had been thinking straight she wouldn't let things go any further. But then she wasn't thinking straight was she, so as they got back to Barry's and they kissed again both knew things may not end in just a kiss.

Remembering his promise to call Gabby back, Boyd picked up the phone in his flat and while pouring his drink dialled Gabby's number. Hearing her phone ringing Gabby was in two minds as to if she should answer it or not, choosing the second option she let it ring and let the passion continue. Thinking it was strange for Gabby to not answer Boyd hung up and took his drink and phone into the lounge, sitting on the sofa he turned on the radio and tried to relax but something felt wrong. Although she was feeling passions she long thought had died she couldn't help but think of who had called her moments ago, in her heart of hearts she knew the answer and tried to push it from her already overloaded thoughts. Still not able to relax Boyd realised it was Gabby's absence that made things seem so different, for most of their relationship that had always been together the only time this wasn't the case was when he nearly lost her and their unborn child. The sofa, the flat, his life all felt so empty without the woman he so clearly loved and adored picking up the phone he dialled her number again. When the phone rang again Gabby knew who it was and although she toyed with the idea of not answering it again decided that she had to answer, racing to her phone she just managed to answer in time.

"Hey honey, are you ok? You didn't answer when I called a few minutes ago." Boyd asked as he closed his eyes trying to picture her face as she answered, maybe it would help the sick feeling in his gut go away.

"I'm fine baby; I was just… having a shower." Gabby managed to answer realising she must have sounded out of breath and feeling as though he could sense her own feelings of guilt. As Barry kissed her neck and smiled he felt how Gabby froze at his touch.

"How are things with you guys, any closer to getting a result from the case?" Gabby pushed Barry away and saw how he smiled and gave the same laugh Todd had given the night of her twenty-first; it was at that moment she realised he was no better than Todd.

"Things are ok with us, loads of news for you when you come home. No ideas on the case but I am sure we will get there. God I miss you baby!" Boyd could have sworn he heard a man's laugh on the other end of the line but tried shaking it and the growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach away. As he did he noticed the song on the radio;

_**Hello**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Am I gettin' through to you?**_

_**Hello**_

_**Is it late there?**_

_**Is there's laughter on the line**_

_**Are you sure you're there alone?**_

_**Cause I'm**_

_**Tryin' to explain**_

_**Something's wrong**_

_**Ya just don't sound the same**_

_**Why don't you**_

_**Why don't you**_

_**Go outside**_

_**Go outside **_

"Peter darling I have missed you too, more than you could ever know." Gabby started to relax as she talked to the man she truly loved and wanted, in her heart of hearts it had always been and would always be Boyd; they just seemed to work together.

"When will you be coming home sweetheart? I can't wait to see you again I have so much I want to say!" As he listened harder this time he wasn't sure what he expected to hear or even what he wanted to hear but he just needed to be sure and had to know the truth.

_**Kiss the rain**_

_**Whenever you need me**_

_**Kiss the rain**_

_**Whenever I'm gone, too long.**_

_**If your lips**_

_**Feel lonely and thirsty**_

_**Kiss the rain**_

_**And wait for the dawn.**_

_**Keep in mind**_

_**We're under the same sky**_

_**And the nights**_

_**As empty for me, as for you**_

_**If ya feel**_

_**You can't wait till morinin'**_

_**Kiss the rain **_

"Soon honey, soon. I can't wait to be in your arms again, I have hated us being apart. I meant to ask, do you really believe it will be a daughter I give birth too?" Smiling trying to sound not only positive but also the faithful women she was meant to be. Laughing Boyd smiled as he answered.

"I know it will be a daughter. I hope you don't mind me already naming her? I thought it was a beautiful name." Although he was starting to feel better he could still sense something wasn't as it should be.

_**Hello**_

_**Do you miss me?**_

_**I hear you say you do**_

_**But not the way I'm missin' you**_

_**What's new?**_

_**How's the weather?**_

_**Is it stormy where you are?**_

_**Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far**_

_**Oh would it mean anything**_

_**If you knew**_

_**What I'm left imagining**_

_**In my mind**_

_**In my mind**_

_**Would you go**_

_**Would you go**_

"It's perfect Peter, absolutely perfect. Amelia after the woman I wish I had known and Grace after her godmother." It seemingly wasn't just Boyd that could throw a curve ball, smiling at this thought he answered.

"My darling it will be perfect and I know she will be spoiled rotten! Grace will be so happy, I think it's just what she needs right now." Wondering what was bothering Grace Boyd went to speak again but was thrown by the fact that the line had just gone dead.

**Kiss the rain**

**And you'd fall over me**

**Think of me**

**Only me**

**Kiss the rain**

**Whenever I'm gone too long**

**If your lips**

**Feel lonely and thirsty**

**Kiss the rain**

**and wait for the dawn**

**Keep in mind**

**We're under the same skies**

**And the nights**

**As empty for me, as for you**

**If you feel**

**You can't wait till morning**

**Kiss the rain**

As the phone went dead gabby tried to call Boyd back but realised it was hopeless, wishing she could be back home in his arms she looked over to the bedroom where a naked Barry laid waiting for her to return. Guilt and pain was all that she felt, how could she have done it to him? Was all she could think and as she put her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears she realised she had to leave and leave now. Grabbing her things and mumbling some kind of apology Gabby raced out of the situation she was in and after getting back to her hotel room and locking the door she finally felt that she could now break down and cry. Wondering what the hell had just happened Boyd tried a few times to get the line back but realised it was hopeless and all that went through his mind was the sickness deep within his soul and the song he had just heard on the radio.

_**Hello**_

_**Can ya hear me?**_

_**Can ya hear me?**_

_**Can ya hear me?**_

Laying in bed all Boyd could do was think of the phone conversation with Gabby and but all that really went through his mind was if he really had heard a man's laugher on the other end of the line, trying to sleep but not having much luck Boyd would spend the next few hours tossing and turning in his bed. When he finally managed to fall asleep it must have been nearly half five, moments later the alarm buzzed alerting Boyd that it was time to get ready for work and that today was another day. Laying in bed all Gabby could do was cry and wish she could turn the clock back and change what happened, she must have cried all night because before she knew it her alarm was buzzing and alerting her to the fact that it was a brand new day and when her hotel phone rang the news on she received reminded her that she still had a case to help solve. Boyd had hardly got through the door when Felix was calling him and the rest of the team into her lab.

"What else do we have Felix?" Boyd asked as he tried without much success to stifle a yawn. Trying not to notice his dishevelled appearance Felix spoke.

"It looks like the killer is targeting the clubs chairmen. He is trying to make it look like its done almost as a contract killing, but with more respect."

"The way the bodies have been left shows the killer either has respect for the chairmen or the club. I think he has links with Northampton Town, and he holds respect for them." Grace interjected as she too noted Boyd's messy appearance.

"Yes, I also think the killer is doing this for some type of revenge." The team were silent for a while and although they all thought it nobody wanted to say it, but Stella couldn't stand the silence.

"So does that mean there will be more killings unless we get to him first?" There was still silence as they all looked up to Stella before Felix spoke.

"Yes. There will most certainly be more killings, Boyd have you called Gabby to let her know?" Not really expecting the question it seemed to throw him for a moment, or maybe it was the tiredness catching up with him.

"I called her last night but the line went dead. I've not been able to get back to her yet." Knowing what she was thinking before she thought it Boyd refused to look up at Grace who would no doubt be giving her the third degree soon enough, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

Sitting in his Northamptonshire home Jimmy toyed with the idea of just placing a big bomb underneath the stadium next match but realised he and those he loved would be caught in the blast too! So he just decided to up the anti and the next few murders would take place over a matter of hours rather than the days and weeks he had originally planned. And then he got the mother of all miracles when his phone rang.

"Mac, how's tricks?" The guy on the other end of the phone said, knowing that voice anywhere Jimmy laughed as he answered.

"Steve, good to hear from you old friend. Things are good with me, how about yourself?" In all the years he had been involved with The Cobblers the only man to ever show Jimmy any real true friendship was Steve, a life long fan and someone to hold the respect along with gossip and occasionally dirt on almost every player, manager, director and staff member the club ever had. Although many a manger, player and director feared him, Jimmy was different and would often be found holding council with him.

"Well, they have been good with me too but you should have seen what I saw last night!" Smiling to himself Steve knew it would not only interest Jimmy would also more than likely help him.

Smiling and allowing himself to feel smug as he put the phone down Jimmy realised he could use this to his advantage and complete his plan in record timing, that was of course if he could pull it off and get the timing right. Reaching for the phone Jimmy knew what he had to do now and nothing was going to get in his way of fulfilling his dream of destroying the one thing that had taken everything he had once held dear to himself. Calling first one person then another and another Jimmy knew if he could get all the others in that one place the bomb idea would not sound so daft, especially knowing he had a ace card up his sleeve in Gabby and her naughty little secret. As she put the phone down the shock still hadn't sunk in and nor had the feelings of what she had done last night, wanting to call Boyd but knowing if she did he would then find out what had happened that night knew she couldn't. after dressing Gabby left the hotel room, not really knowing where she was going she would find herself just walking aimlessly around until she came across one of her friends going to the football.

"Why don't you come to the football Gabby? It's Man United again! You must remember the last time we played them? Come on, why not come. It'll be a laugh!" Kay said as they hugged again.

Deciding it was the best option open to her right now, Gabby went along if only to take her mind off the mess she found herself in. imagine the shock and surprise Gabby felt as she came face to face with her best friend Sean, this was not something she had planned for and almost immediately Sean knew there was something wrong.

"So what happened Gabby?" Sean said as he led Gabby outside of the first aid room and into the fresh air.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sean." Gabby answered trying not only to sound convincing but also to not look him in the eye, he was always able to tell she was lying or not if she looked in his eyes; she could never lie to her best friend without him seeing right through her.

"Don't give me that crap Gabby! I know you and know how you felt about Barry, what happened?" Although Gabby knew he was right she just wasn't ready to admit it to anyone yet, especially Sean.

"Nothing happened I told you, why can't you just believe me!" Gabby said trying to sound more convincing than she actually was, still wishing she could turn back time she never noticed Jimmy watching her from the other side of the stadium.

"Fine. If you are going to stick to that story, I will say no more other than don't piss about and screw this one up! Boyd loves you and he's the only one you should be with, he's what you need right now." Walking away Gabby now found herself alone again and still wishing she could changed what happened last night.

Not really wanting to be here Dale Carter sat with Andy Evans, his old friend and ex chairman of the Cobblers and Barry as he tried to not only pull himself together but also make sense of all that had happened over the past twenty-four hours.

"I know it's a big day for the club Barry, I just don't want to be here!" Putting his hand on Dale's shoulder Barry tried to smile but found it almost impossible especially when all he could think about was last night and what a fool he had made of himself.

"I know you don't Dale but we all have to show a united front and look out for each other." Andy said as he too put his hand on Dale's shoulder. Andy had become chairman after Todd and was like a breath of fresh air to the place, so different to other chairmen Andy was thought of as a rebel and quickly played upon this. Although thought to be an 'ok' chairman after three months in the job he would hand over the reigns to David saying he wanted to spend more time with his family. The team had already had Andy in for questioning the moment they learned of the letter to Todd that was allegedly from him.

"For the last time I didn't send that letter. Why would I want to hurt the club I loved?" Andy said as he looked at first to Boyd and then to Grace, Boyd spoke.

"So why did you leave the club after only three months in the job if you loved it so much?" Andy sighed, he knew it would come up and he knew he just couldn't brush it under the carpet anymore.

"I left because I wanted to spend more time with my family, my wife got diagnosed with cancer not long after I had become chairman and I just wanted to spend all the time I could with her. I also felt that if I stayed I would fall further and deeper in love with one of the St. John ladies there. I could never of cheated on my wife or left her but I also couldn't let Gabby walk away. That's why I left." The shock was evident in both Boyd and Grace, neither of whom knew what to say next. Getting up and leaving the room Boyd felt like the whole world was conspiring against his happy ending he so desperately longed for.

"Letting Andy go was the right thing to do Peter. And yes it probably does seem like everyone loves her, but she is '**_your_**' girlfriend, don't ever forget that." Grace said as she passed Boyd in the hallway, smiling at her he nodded and went off for coffee letting Grace wonder just how and when things would work out for her good friend.

Quietly he sat behind the three men who were next on his 'hit list' and then he spotted Gabby, he was almost tempted to get her up to the director's box so she could see his handy work but Jimmy had other plans for the dear sweet St. John lady Gabby. Smiling to himself he settled down and watched what would become the most famous match in the Cobblers history, Jimmy couldn't help but think how fitting this would be; a cup match against Manchester United and knowing he would not only be able to fix it so they would win but by the end on the match all his plans and hard work would pay off. As the match kicked off expectation were high and forty-five minutes later and half time arrived with the Cobblers leading three goals to nil, nobody around could really believe it. Well that was except for Jimmy who started to get things ready for the 'grand finally' and texted Steve who would have a staring role in this latest chapter of the clubs history. As the teams emerged from the tunnel and the Dale sat back down with his colleagues, Jimmy was moments away from his next murder and next victim.

Minutes into the second half and all Dale really knew about it was the cold hard barrel of the gun at his head and then a few seconds later the searing pain of the bullet entering his temple and then, nothingness! Slumping down in his seat this was where Steve came in, of course allowing Jimmy to make his escape and quickly plan his next move. Tapping Dale on his shoulder, Steve watched his limp lifeless body almost fall upon Andy and the screams of people surrounding him. Just as they had guessed he would Barry bolted down to where Gabby was watching with horror and shock at what happened, while she was grabbing her friend's first aid kit and just as she was about to head up to Dale's body the bomb went off. Although it was only a minor bomb the damage was already done and Andy was killed instantly, although she was pregnant and she knew the dangers Gabby still raced up to the director's box closely followed by Barry and colleagues. Calling after her Sean told her to take care, Gabby had hardly heard him but knew where he was should she need him.

It didn't take both Jimmy and Steve to execute the next part of their plan and as both Barry and Gabby approached both knew it would be a matter of minutes now for their plans to be fulfilled, as Gabby tried to tend to not only Andy and Dale but also the others around her Barry looked on anxiously waiting for what he was expecting; knowing it was coming Barry could relax until he knew. He didn't have to wait long as Steve pulled out his gun and grabbed hold of Barry and started shouting orders at everyone that was around them, not expecting it though Gabby wasn't about to go anywhere without a fight and started to shout back as she headed in the direction of Barry and Steve. Not really thinking of what she was doing other than she wasn't about to see another senseless murder she was about to try and free Barry when she heard her name being called. All the time Sean was watching these scenes unfold he was already half way up the stairs when he saw the next scenes unfold and although it only took a few seconds it seemed to all to take forever.

"Gabby Rossini." As she turned to face the direction her name came from all she saw was the gun barrel and all she heard was the gun shot, while all she could think about was her unborn child and Boyd the man she loved. Seconds later but what felt like an eternity Gabby felt the searing pain in her stomach and instinctively she put her hand towards her swollen stomach and stumbling backwards nearly passed out once she had felt the wet sticky patch that was there. Although it happened in slow motion what transpired next only took a matter of seconds, Gabby almost collapsed on the floor and into Sean's arms as he managed to reach her in time and although it was all still kicking off around her all Gabby really knew about it was the panic and fear she was feeling, the fact she was injured and badly; the only other thing she could really tell was Sean was there telling her soothing words and trying to be strong. Nobody really saw Steve and Jimmy get away with Barry all were busy with what lay in front of them especially saving Gabby's life and that of her unborn child.

"Call Boyd Sue, tell him what's happening. I'm getting Gabby off to the General." Sean said as he had Gabby in his arms and was already half way down the stairs.

"Come of Gabby honey, stay with me now." Was all he could really manage as the fear and panic was just as evident in him as it was in her, looking into Sean's eyes and wanting to say so much she couldn't all Gabby could manage was a slight nod. It was as if she was paralysed with fear and regret at never being able to hold Boyd again or seeing her friends and the team again; or never being able to hold their daughter.

"Your going to make it baby, you hear me Gabby you are going to make it!" Was the last thing Gabby could remember Sean saying as he lay her on the hospital trolley and watched as she was taken away into the operating theatre. With nothing but fear and worry going through his mind Sean stayed glued to the same spot for the next few hours until Boyd and the team turned up.

As she walked past the man stood almost glued to the spot she wondered what his story was, even though she had been here for over five years now she still couldn't help her enquiring mind and nose for a case. Frankie had finished her lunch and was now on her way back to pathology when she saw the man still stood in the same place as he had been in an hour ago but the only difference was he looked like he was about to burst into tears, she couldn't help it she just had to ask.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you ok?" As Sean looked round and saw the smiling eyes of this young lady he felt as though he had met her before but couldn't place where.

"It's my best friend Gabby." Instantly Frankie's ears pricked up, surely this couldn't be the same Gabby she thought it was.

"She's been taken in there." Pointing to the double doors of the operating theatre, Sean continued.

"I just don't know what's happening; I am so worried about her. She is five months pregnant and her boyfriend isn't even here yet." Letting her curiosity get the better of her Frankie offered to help try something out which was gratefully accepted. Moments later Frankie was searching for somebody to help both his and her own curiosity.

"Is that Gabby Rossini?" Frankie asked and as she got the answer she was dreading she couldn't help but feel sorry for and think about Boyd and the team. Once she had found out about Gabby's progress she toyed with the idea of just leaving and getting back to her lab. Ever since joining pathology she had felt different about Boyd and the team, it wasn't a good or bad feeling but it was different. As she went to walk away she looked back and caught sight of Gabby and knew the pain and loneliness she would be feeling right now, walking back to her bedside Frankie spoke.

"Gabby? My name is Frankie; I used to work with Boyd and the team." Pausing Frankie took Gabby's hand and continued.

"I know you might not be able to hear me but if you can squeeze my hand." As Gabby squeezed Frankie smiled and continued.

"I'm going to stay here with you until Boyd and the team get here. If that's ok squeeze my hand again." Squeezing her hand again Gabby slowly opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Frankie. The two women smiled at each other and as Frankie talked and held Gabby's hand, Gabby felt safe that soon Boyd would be by her side and as long as Frankie was here she would be ok.

As Boyd and the team raced back to Northampton Boyd could hardly think straight let alone drive and although his driving was normally a little scary to say the least, right at this moment it seemed to be a hundred times worse. All the team clung on to the car and each other for dear life as Spence spoke,

"Boyd I know you are scared and worried, but please try and get us all there in one piece!" wanting to smile he tried but knew it wouldn't even reach his eyes or mouth, scared and worried was an understatement he was that and so much more. All that went through his mind was that he couldn't lose his beautiful girlfriend or unborn child, Grace knew deep down what he must be feeling inside and as they arrived she put her hand on his arm and as he looked into her eyes both knew what it meant and neither needed to say anything. Back inside the hospital Sean was still a wreck and still stood in the same spot he had been for the last three hours, and as the crash team rushed into the operating theatre he just knew things were bad. Please baby, please be ok was all Sean could manage to think as the time kept ticking away.

Frankie didn't need to be told that Gabby wasn't getting any better and that she could lose the baby, she could almost feel Gabby's heart breaking as the Doctor told her what could happen and although she felt like she wasn't much help Gabby squeezed her hand to let her know she was. Deep inside Gabby knew she had already lost her baby and the grief and guilt she felt was almost overwhelming, trying hard to hold on and not to cry she held on to Frankie's hand as if her life depended in it. Although she tried Gabby knew her fight was almost over and as she pulled Frankie closer she whispered to her.

"Tell Peter, I'm sorry and that I love him. Always." Seconds later Gabby fell unconscious as the Doctor's and nurses tried to fight and Frankie cried they all knew Gabby's fight was being lost. Moments later Boyd and the team followed by Sean rushed in to the operating room, after a few moments of chaos and surprise Boyd rushed to Gabby's side as he saw his daughter being lost. Trying to hold back the tears that Boyd couldn't Frankie held onto Grace as the other member's of the team held on to each other.

"Please baby, please wake up for me!" Boyd pleaded with Gabby, the tears rolling down his cheeks he just didn't care anymore, didn't care about his job or that his colleagues and strangers were watching him crying and at his most venerable; all he wanted and all he cared about was Gabby.

"Please don't leave me Gabby, I love you! Baby I love you, stay with me." Feeling useless and lost Boyd saw the fetus of their unborn child and knew right away it was a girl.

"What sex is… was the baby?" He asked trying to sound strong and together.

"It was a daughter Mr. Boyd." The Doctor said as they carried the fetus away, with tears in their eyes the team watched as Boyd openly broke down.

"Amelia Grace." Was all Gabby could manage to whisper, trying to stop his tears from falling Boyd kissed Gabby and smiled a smile that would never reach his eyes. As he went to speak Gabby shushed his lips and spoke.

"I'm so, so sorry baby. I love you with all my heart. Always Peter. Always." Kissing him as if her life depended on it, pulling away she looked deep into the eyes of the only man she had truly loved Gabby smiled. Moments later she fell unconscious; as her sats and BP dropped Frankie noticed the huge pool of blood dripping onto the floor below Gabby.

"Oh God, Doctor she haemorrhaging. Do something!" As the Doctor and nurses raced to save Gabby's life Frankie and the team pulled Boyd away and all stood in silent shock, clinging to each other and all holding on to Boyd as if their lives depended upon it. Trying to find something positive to say they were all speechless but Grace tried her best.

"She is strong Peter, she will be ok. Your love can't be stopped." With tears streaming down his cheeks he turned to Grace trying to believe what she had just said.

"I love her Grace. I need her! Sean, why did she say sorry?" It was the one question he had been dreading, does he tell the truth and destroy a man he had come to class as a friend or lie and tell him nothing?

"She loves you Peter, she was just sorry for staying away so long." How could he do it to both of them?

"She has gone into VF! Get the crash team back in here." Was all that Boyd heard before he collapsed in Grace's arms.

The next scenes take place two days later:-

Sitting by Gabby's bedside Boyd held her hand and tried to be strong and positive, on the outside he may have looked like he was doing a good job of it but deep inside he was anything but strong and positive. The last few months had taken there toll on Boyd and he knew they had on all of them especially Gabby, feeling hopeless and useless he looked at Gabby wishing, hoping and praying she would come out of this coma soon. With tear stained shirts Spencer and Sean sat with Felix and Stella in their arms, while Grace and Frankie were off getting coffees and catching up on old times.

"So how have you been Frankie?" Grace asked as the two women sat down at the table with their coffees.

"Well, up until today things were going really well for me. When I found out it was Boyd's Gabby I couldn't just walk away, I had to stay and help." Both women sat in comfortable silence for a long time until it was broken by Grace's phone ringing, answering it she soon began to wish she had left it.

As she put the phone down and the colour drained from her face Frankie already knew that it was bad.

"What is it Grace? Was that about the case?"

"They still have the chairman of the club. It looks like he is being held to ransom. But his captors want to see Gabby or they will kill him." The shock and silence between the two women was evident and lasted a long time before Frankie spoke braking it.

"But that's impossible! How can she see them while she is in a coma?" Nodding Grace replied.

"I know Frankie I know, she can't! I think that's the whole point." Both women knew what was needed next but neither wanted to be the one to do it, Frankie finally spoke and said what both women were thinking.

"We have to tell Boyd." Neither wanting to but both knowing they needed to both women finished their drinks and went back to Gabby's room. The moment they walked in all the team could tell something was wrong, even Boyd who hadn't really been with it knew something was wrong and after a long silence he spoke.

"So what is it?" More silence and then Frankie spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Grace got a phone call from the guy that took Barry the clubs chairman." For some reason Boyd's sick feeling was back, he still hated this Barry and knew it was a fair amount of anger and jealousy he was feeling now.

"The guy said he was holding Barry and would kill him unless he saw Gabby. If Gabby went to him and asked he would spare his life." Grace continued on from what Frankie had said. Nobody in the team needed to state the obvious but this left the team with a real dilemma as to what they did next, if Boyd was honest with himself personally he would like to just leave him but as a Policeman and human being he knew he couldn't do that.

"So that's what we give him. Frankie, are still up for helping the team?" Boyd finally said realising how much Gabby and Frankie looked alike. Nodding Boyd told of his plan to take Frankie in Gabby's place and the team would then pounce when the time was right.

All the team agreed that this would work and as they all got ready Grace called the captor back and took the instructions and things were put in place. An hour later and everything was ready and the team were about to head off when Boyd started to leave and was stopped by Joe and Sean.

"What do you mean I can't come with you? This guy killed my child and nearly my girlfriend, I want his head on a plate!" Boyd said as he started to protest.

"I know Dad, but your girlfriend needs you here, by her side!" Joe said as he put a hand on Boyd's shoulder. In his heart of hearts he knew Joe was right but he hated the idea of not being able to kick this guy's butt who nearly took everything from him.

"I know how you feel Boyd, I promise you I won't let him get away with it." Sean said as both men gave each other a knowing look. Nodding Boyd sat back down and watched as the team left, wishing he could be there and that Sean gave this guy the good hard kicking he himself wanted to.

As the team arrived they all got into positions and waited for Barry and his captor to arrive, it wouldn't be long. As Jimmy got closer Joe, Sean and Spencer had the self same thought of just leaping out and kicking his ass, but knew it would have to wait.

"So, Gabby…" Jimmy started, pushing Barry in front of him but still keeping the gun pointed square in his back.

"You came after your 'friend.' I wonder if your 'boyfriend' knows you're here? I wonder if he knows why you are here?" Sneeringly Jimmy waited for Frankie to move closer but she didn't, frustrated Jimmy pushed Barry a little closer and spoke again,

"Come on then, ask me to spare his life. Beg me to save the man you loved." But still Frankie said nothing. By now the team all wondered where this was going, but in her mind and heart Frankie knew. She had been around Grace too long not to realise that when Gabby had told her to tell Boyd sorry that it was for a reason, was this the reason? Frankie thought as she watched Jimmy move Barry a little further.

"Fine if you won't beg me I will have to let you watch as I kill the man you loved so much. But one question, did it feel good?" The fear in Barry's eyes would have been evident if he hadn't had them closed, the worry in Frankie's mind now put to rest as she too believed that the worst had happened that night. Grace too, now knew what Gabby had said sorry for; as did the rest of the team.

"I hope he was worth it Gabby." Jimmy said as he held the gun at Barry's head, cocking the trigger Jimmy spoke again.

"Say goodbye Gabby." Seconds later Jimmy had aimed the gun at Frankie's head, as she froze to the spot and fear struck her Frankie's life flashed before her eyes, seconds later Jimmy was being wrestled to the ground by Spence, Joe and Sean. Falling to the ground Grace, Felix and Stella ran to Frankie's side as they watched Jimmy getting "forcefully" arrested and Barry being carted off to the hospital. There was a long moment of silence between the woman and it continued as they were joined by the guys.

"Do we say anything?" Frankie finally asked and broke the silence.

"No." Grace said after a long time, all the team agreed that this was something Boyd and Gabby needed to deal with alone and left the scene heading back to the hospital.


End file.
